Blind
by chrisanimefan
Summary: Jubei est sorti du Mougenjyo. Il cherche à s'intégrer. Slash Jubei X kazuki. Ban X Ginji
1. La réintégration de Jubei

Blind

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Blind – ça vient de l'anglais et ça veut dire aveugle

Source : Get Backers

Disclamer : Je n'ai aucun droits sur la série comme sur le manga. Pourquoi cette question ??

Couple : Jubei X Kazuki Ban X Ginji / Allusions Shido ou Cid X Kazuki

Dédicace: Pour Valérie

Genre : Pas encore d'idées mais je prends toutes suggestions

Cette fic contient des relations entre hommes, si cela vous gêne, si vous n'aimez pas, je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de poursuivre,,

PS : Cette fic est le 3ème volet de ma petite série de fics sur Get Backers. 1er La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille puis 2ème volet : Encore une mission foireuse !!

Voilà le 3ème volet pour j'espère la plus grande joie des fans

PS 2 : j'ai appris entre le 2ème volet que Jubei devenait aveugle suite à son affrontement avec Kazuki, épisode 19 donc voilà un ajout et d'où le titre ^^

PS 3 : Faites des fics yaoi sur Get Backers en français !! Allez !!

PS 4 : les POV sont les pensées d'un personnage.

1 - La réintégration de Jubei

Après la mission durant laquelle Kazuki avait été capturé et libéré par Jubei, la vie de l'équipe des Get Backers n'avait pas changé outre mesure…

Ban, Ginji, Kazuki et Cid continuaient à faire équipe comme auparavant bien que Cid soit de plus en plus en vadrouille à droite ou à gauche comme en proie à des interrogations.

Jubei POV

Kazuki avait accueilli Jubei dans son petit appartement, il ne pouvait pas retourner au Château Infini[C1] . En effet, que pouvait faire un infirme dans cet endroit où régnait la loi de la jungle ?? Non seulement cet endroit était devenu bien trop dangereux depuis qu'il était devenu aveugle mais il n'avait à vrai dire aucune envie non plus d'y rester.

Personne ne l'attendait. Sa chère sœur, Sakura, avait épousé Makubex. Tous les deux étaient heureux. Il n'avait plus d'idéal à suivre. Les Get Backers avaient réduit à néant les fous projets de Makubex qui avait fini par se ranger.

Il était heureux pour sa sœur. Mais il n'allait quand même pas tenir la chandelle !!

Il n'avait nulle part où aller !!

Personne ne l'attendait après tout !!

C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de partir, il n'avait plus sa place dans cet endroit où il avait grandi.

Il avait erré pendant plusieurs jours ne sachant ni que faire ni où aller.

Il gardait un très vague souvenir de son errance. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal, il n'avait été qu'une loque pendant cette période.

C'était un nom qui l'avait ramené à la surface, vers le soleil alors qu'il s'engloutissait lentement vers les ténèbres d'une infinie profondeur.

Un nom du passé, un nom qui avait signifié tant pour lui…

D'ailleurs en l'entendant cela avait réveillé des souvenirs lointains mais cependant forts agréables, sa mémoire avait engrangé ses moments de douceur.

Il avait donc tendu l'oreille dans ce bar mal famé où assis au comptoir, il sirotait une bière et observa alors les personnes qui parlaient.

« T'es sûr que ce type est une fille ?? » demanda un type gras dont le large tee-shirt d'un blanc sale n'arrivait décidément pas à cacher la panse proéminente. « Parce que Kazuki, c'est un nom de fille, je te signale !! »

Il finit son discours en rotant au grand dam de son compagnon.

Ce dernier un grand noir taillé comme une armoire à glace, on n'avait pas intérêt à l'embêter, jeta un regard noir qui fit frémir de peur le type grassouillet.

« Ta Gueule !! On y va !! »

Il se leva brusquement et posa une liasse sur le comptoir, suivi de près par son compagnon qui ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre.

Jubei décida de les suivre, ce qu'ils avaient dit lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille et il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, vu que son dernier travail ne se passait pas bien du tout. On l'accusait d'avoir tué son propre patron !! Il avait fait beaucoup de choses dans sa vie mais il voulait réintégrer la société, retrouver une vie normale… Pour cela il avait décidé de chercher un travail en cachant son infirmité. Il avait trouvé une place de garde du corps grâce à un ami et ses compétences. Tout avait bien commencé, il s'était bien entendu avec son patron qui n'aimait que les hommes… Elle avait tenté à maintes reprises de le séduire mais elle ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, d'ailleurs il en payait les frais. Elle n'avait pas supporté qu'il refuse ses avances… L'assassinat de son patron avait tout fait basculer… La veuve l'avait accusée de meurtre, il s'était enfui en restant néanmoins en contact avec Ken, son ami.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois qu'il entendait le nom de Kazuki en peu de temps. Ken lui avait dit que son ancien ami faisait parti des personnes engagées par la famille pour le retrouver.

En apprenant la nouvelle, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de demander à Ken de le cacher temporairement dans le grenier.

Là, il l'avait revu, après tout ce temps…

Il n'était pas totalement aveugle, disons quasi mais ses yeux n'étaient pas morts.

Il s'était efforcé de distinguer le visage de Kazuki… Mais d'aussi loin, il n'avait aucune chance. Il s'était contenté d'essayer de percevoir le son de sa voix et de sentir son odeur…

Il sentit l'envie de le revoir et lui écrivit un mot à cette attention espérant qu'il viendrait.

Alors qu'il suivait ces individus louches, il reçut un message sur son portable que lui avait donné Ken.

« Oui ? » dit Jubei avec calme.

« Jubei !! » commença Ken, le majordome[C2] au service de la famille de son ex employeur, d'un ton paniqué. « C'est ton ami, Kazuki, il a été kidnappé !! »

Jubei devint livide, ainsi, ce qu'il avait entendu n'était pas le fruit de son imagination !!

« Jubei ??!! Tu m'entends ? » reprit Ken en pleurant.

« Ken reprends-toi, je m'en occupe !! Calme-toi !! » le rassura Jubei en reprenant sa piste.

« Tu sais où il est ?? »

« Non mais je sens que cela ne va pas tarder » répliqua Jubei en coupant le téléphone et en faisant craquer ses doigts.

#####

Il décida de devancer les deux hommes et d'attendre qu'ils se retrouvent dans une ruelle déserte. Il questionnerait le gras, il poserait moins de problèmes.

Alors que les deux hommes tournaient dans une ruelle sombre. Rabon[C3] ne comprit pas ce qui se passait : en un éclair d'acier, Mamoud –son chef qu'il détestait parce qu'il était noir mais dont il avait trop peur pour oser quoi que ce soit- finit par terre mort - sa gorge avait été tranchée de part en part - dans une marre de sang. Quant à lui, il sentit une lame contre sa gorge et une main lui couvrant les yeux.

« Un pas de plus et je t'égorge comme un cochon !! » menaça Jubei.

Rabon avait les jambes qui tremblaient et se serait affalé sur le sol si son agresseur ne l'avait pas retenu.

« Pitié !! Ne me tuez pas !! Si c'est de l'argent que vous voulez !! Prenez-le !! »

Il commença à fouiller ses poches en quête d'argent.

« Un geste de plus et tu es mort ! » affirma froidement Jubei en terrifiant encore plus sa victime. « Ton argent ne m'intéresse pas ! Vous avez parlez d'un type dans le bar, Kazuki… Qui est-il ?? Où est-il ?? »

« Je ne sais rien !! Je vous jure !! » pleura l'homme.

« Parle ou je te torture !! » cria Jubei passablement énervé.

« On nous a payé pour capturer un gars… J'ai sa photo dans la poche intérieure de mon blouson » commença le gars qui se retrouva aussitôt délesté du blouson que Jubei jeta au loin en récupérant la photo. Il y jeta un coup d'œil rapide. Pas de doutes, c'était son Kazuki !!

« Où est-il ?? T'as intérêt à me le dire et plus vite que ça !! » glissa d'un ton mortel Jubei à l'oreille du gars.

Les dents de ce denier s'entrechoquaient tellement qu'on entendait plus ce qu'il disait et il se pissait aussi dessus de peur.

« Alors ?? » reprit Jubei en entaillant légèrement la gorge du gars.

« Dans l'entrepôt !! » lâcha le gars.

« Je t'emmène avec moi… Si par hasard tu m'as menti, tu regretteras d'être né. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'entrepôt que Jubei attaqua par surprise, suivi par Rabon le gras, qui n'était pas d'accord. Cependant, Rabon tenait trop à sa vie et ce type était dangereux et fou à lier. Il espérait que s'il retrouvait ce qu'il cherchait, il lui laisserait la vie sauve en signe de reconnaissance.

Le brigand fut effaré à quelle vitesse son agresseur nettoya l'entrepôt : cela ne prit que quelques minutes. Pourtant tous les types étaient des professionnels !!

Il lui avait indiqué où se trouvait la personne qu'ils avaient kidnappé et soudain, le trou noir !!

#####

Jubei l'avait assommé, ce type l'avait bien aidé même si cela n'avait pas été volontaire.

Il se dirigea vers la cellule ne sachant pas dans quel état il trouverait Kazuki. Mais si ces types lui avaient fait du mal, ils le regretteraient, il ferait souffrir le commanditaire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !!

Il ouvrit la porte avec une certaine appréhension, il vit que Kazuki fonçait vers lui dans l'espoir de s'enfuir. Mais trop faible, il s'écroula, Jubei le rattrapa dans ses bras.

« Jubei… » murmura Kazuki avant de s'évanouir.

Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici. De plus, Kazuki avait besoin de soins, il avait une vilaine blessure à la cuisse.

Jubei l'emmena dans une vieille maison abandonnée dans les vieux quartiers et entreprit de panser les plaies de Kazuki. Il aurait aimé faire plus, le soigner à l'aide de ses piques [C4] comme il le faisait auparavant…

Mais il n'osait pas, il avait peur de viser à côté depuis son infirmité.

Il serra Kazuki contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux…

Il profita de cet instant de paix qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis le début de son errance.

Il inspira à grande bouffée l'odeur de son ami d'enfance essayant de s'en imprégner.

Il lui murmura des mots rassurants tout en sachant qu'ils ne seraient pas entendus…

Jubei contempla encore un moment le doux visage de son ami, se sentant revivre…

Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là, Kazuki devait recevoir des soins appropriés !! Ne sachant pas où l'amener, il alla vers la maison de son employeur, là où se trouvait Ken.

Kakei Jubei confia donc Kazuki à Ken en lui demandant d'en prendre soin.…

Il voulait mener son enquête, c'est pourquoi, Ken le cacha dans le grenier.

Ainsi, il serait sur place et pourrait apercevoir Kazuki ou du moins veiller sur lui.

Puis les évènements s'étaient précipités.

Ken, Ginji, Ban et Cid étaient venus le voir sans Kazuki ce qui l'avait tout de suite alerté.

Ils lui apprirent que Kazuki avait de nouveau disparu. Il se proposa aussitôt pour le retrouver.

Ils avaient trouvé Kazuki enchaîné dans la cave secrète de la veuve de son patron, et l'avaient libérés.

C'était lors de cette mission que Jubei avait retrouvé les membres des Volts auquel il avait appartenu, il lui semblait une éternité.

Les membres des Get Backers avaient décidé de se retrouver au restaurant avec Jubei, ils avaient besoin de se détendre après les évènements.

#####

Dans un restaurant vietnamien

Jubei soutenait Kazuki qui souffrait de ses blessures et des effets de la drogue qu'on lui avait fait avaler de force. Cid ne s'était pas proposé pour l'aider ce qui avait peiné encore plus Kazuki qui soupirait. Il sourit quand il sentit le regard de Jubei sur lui afin de le rassurer.

Ban marchait devant avec Ginji main dans la main.

« Où est-ce qu'on va Ban chan ?? » demanda curieux Ginji.

« Je connais un restaurant vietnamien, c'est un pur délice ! ! »

« On y va Ban chan ? ? » supplia le blond en tirant sur le tee-shirt de son compagnon.

« Je vous invite tous ! ! » précisa Ban. « On a bien gagné un peu de repos ! ! »

Ginji regarda Ban avec des yeux en cœur.

Arrivés, ils prirent une table de six, Hevn[C5] devait les rejoindre sous peu, elle avait encore de menus détails à régler.

Ginji s'assit naturellement à côté de Ban qui gardait une place pour Hevn.

Jubei se mit en face de Ginji, Kazuki à ses cotés puis Cid s'assit en dernier.

Ils prirent un apéritif en attendant la jeune femme.

Sous l'effet de l'alcool qu'il ne tenait pas du tout, Ginji commença à faire le pitre.

Hevn arriva rapidement et ils purent commander.

Alors que chacun commençait son entrée, Ban se décida à parler.

« Jubei, que comptes-tu faire ? ? » demanda le brun en roulant une cigarette.

L'homme aux lunettes fumées leva le nez de son assiette pour regarder Midou Ban qu'il ne connaissait que de vue.

« Je ne sais pas… » avoua ce dernier après une longue hésitation.

Une main se posa sur sa cuisse, celle de Kazuki pour le rassurer.

« Ban… » commença Kazuki sérieusement.

« Ne Ban chan » l'interrompit Ginji survolté. « Et si on intégrait Jubei à notre équipe ? ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Comme quand nous étions les Volts ! ! Tu es d'accord Ka chan ? ? ? » finit le blond en se retournant vers Kazuki.

Kazuki approuva vivement, ce serait l'idéal s'ils faisaient à nouveau équipe.

« Oui, Ban, un membre en plus serait toujours utile ! ! » surenchérit Kazuki.

Ban soupira, il s'appuya sur le dossier du canapé.

« Qu'en pensez-vous Hevn ? Cid ? Jubei ? ? » demanda le leader des Get Backers en se tournant à tour de rôle vers les trois personnes.

« Pour moi il n'y a pas de problèmes, vous assumez les missions comme vous le pouvez ! ! » déclara Hevn en buvant une liqueur de litchi maison.

« Fais comme tu le sens » lâcha Cid qui n'avait pas parlé de la soirée.

« Cid ! ! » s'écria Kazuki en colère. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu as aujourd'hui mais tu te comportes bizarrement ! ! »

Kazuki semblait en colère, il fronçait les sourcils et lançait un regard noir à Cid, chose extrêmement rarissime.

« C'est de sa faute ! ! » hurla Cid en montrant Jubei qui se retourna pour le défier du regard. « Je vais aux toilettes ! ! »

Cid lança sa serviette sur sa chaise furieusement et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

« Cid ! ! » cria Kazuki en se levant et en le suivant.

L'atmosphère entre les convives se tendit.

« Je suis désolé Ban… Concernant votre proposition… » commença Jubei en hésitant. Il prit une inspiration et parla. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… »

« Mais Jubei, cela nous ferait plaisir… » le contredit Ginji. « En plus je suis sûr que Kazuki serait très heureux que tu sois des nôtres… »

Ban hocha la tête, en tout cas, les conflits entre Cid et Jubei promettaient une tension lourde. Il allait devoir gérer tout ça ! ! Cela ne l'enchantait pas ! !

Néanmoins, pour avoir vu Jubei en action, il savait que cette association pourrait être profitable.

Jubei secoua la tête.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas… Je pense que ma présence pourrait poser problème… De plus… »

Jubei s'interrompit, il avait toujours du mal s'habituer à ce fait et encore plus à l'admettre.

Ban l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

« Je suis infirme… » reprit Jubei d'une voix blanche qui laissa planer un silence entre les convives.

#####

Kazuki avait couru après Cid qui se comportait décidément d'une manière plus qu'étrange ! !

« Cid ! ! » Cria Kazuki.

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux était plus qu'en colère contre son compagnon.

Non seulement, ce dernier n'avait de yeux que pour une musicienne, mais il le négligeait et il se permettait une jalousie mal placée ! !

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il lui avait montré d'une attention particulière pendant toute cette affaire ! !

Sérieusement, certains points méritaient une explication franche.

Kazuki sentit que l'on le tirait par le bras, il se laissa faire quand il constata que Cid l'attirait dans un coin plus tranquille. Ce dernier l'embrassa sauvagement sur les lèvres, Kazuki réagit en lui envoyant une gifle magistrale.

«Non mais ça va pas ! ! » hurla Kazuki en colère.

«Je croyais qu'on était ensemble ! ! » répliqua Cid en se frottant la joue.

« Tu te comportes comme un imbécile ! ! Cette gifle ne peut que te faire du bien ! ! ! Tu avais besoin qu'on te remette les idées en place ! ! »

Kazuki était énervé et commençait à voir rouge.

« Quant à toi, tu te pavanes devant Jubei ! ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de penser à lui ! ! » répliqua avec acidité Cid furieux. Il était déchaîné car il se sentait trahi.

Kazuki retint de justesse la remarque qu'il allait sortir quand il se rendit compte que ce que Cid disait était vrai… Depuis l'apparition de Jubei, il ne cessait de penser à lui ! !

Mais c'était aussi la faute de Cid ! !

C'était le premier à l'avoir négligé ! !

Les réflexions de Kazuki furent interrompues par un long baiser de Cid.

Ce dernier ne savait plus où il en était…

Mais une chose était sûre ! !

Il ne supportait pas que Kazuki pense à un autre que lui ! !

Tout aurait été bien plus simple si Kazuki avait été une femme ! !

Shido avait la seule chose qui lui paraissait censée à ce moment là : embrasser Kazuki.

Il voulait savoir s'il éprouvait de l'amour ou de l'affection pour son compagnon, il voulait de nouveau goûter la texture de ses lèvres.

Kazuki, furieux de cette prise de possession, avait l'impression que Cid voulait le prendre de force. Il lui donna un bon coup de pied dans le ventre ce qui fit se plier en deux Cid.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? ? » demanda Cid en ayant du mal à se remettre de la douleur que lui avait infligé le coup. « Ca va pas ! ! Ca fait mal ! ! »

« C'était fait pour ! ! Tu te prends qui ? ? Je ne suis pas une poupée avec qui on peut jouer comme on veut ! ! Tu as vu ton comportement ? ? » s'écria Kazuki rouge de fureur. « C'est à toi de me rendre des comptes et non le contraire ! ! Tu ne t'es pas occupé de moi dans cette affaire ! ! Heureusement que Jubei était là ! ! On ne peut pas dire que ma santé ait été ton sujet de préoccupation majeur ! ! C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ! ! »

« Ce n'était certainement pas une raison pour me donner un coup ! ! » répliqua Cid énervé.

Les deux jeunes gens s'affrontèrent du regard.

#####

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Cid et Kazuki ? » demanda Jubei qui attendait avec les autres qu'on leur serve le dessert une fois que des deux suscités seraient revenus.

Ginji lança un coup d'œil gêné à Ban qui remonta ses lunettes.

« Ils sont ensembles… » finit par dire Ginji quelque peu embarrassé pour son ami.

Jubei les dévisagea presque choqué.

« Impossible… » murmura Jubei.

SON Kazuki avec un autre que lui ? ? Son ami d'enfance, celui qu'il devait protéger –il l'avait juré- pour le restant de ses jours ?

Celui à qui il n'avait cessé de penser malgré lui pendant toutes ses années…

Les larmes coulèrent spontanément. Des larmes de douleur, de frustration, de jalousie.

Il se leva, il fallait qu'il s'en assure.

Kazuki lui dirait la vérité.

Ginji et Ban virent Jubei se lever. Ils crurent l'avoir vu pleuré mais cela ne pouvait qu'être une illusion ! !

Ils suivirent l'homme bien décidé à l'arrêter si jamais il venait à se battre.

Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord –un simple regard ayant suffit- que Ginji s'occuperait de Cid et Ban de Kazuki.

Arrivés dans les toilettes, Jubei vit que plusieurs personnes assistaient déjà au spectacle : Kazuki et Cid se disputaient.

Jubei entendaient leurs cris et sentit l'énervement de Kazuki.

Cid prit soudain le poignet de Kazuki.

« Suis-moi ! ! Ne nous donnons pas en spectacle ici ! ! » cria Cid en colère.

Il s'apprêtait à emmener Kazuki de force quand une main froide se posa sur son poignet.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Jubei.

« Jubei » cracha Cid. « Si tu n'étais pas là, tout irait bien ! ! Ce qui s'est passé est de ta faute ! ! »

Cid s'enfuit.

« Cid ! ! » crièrent de concert Ginji et Kazuki.

« Je crois qu'il a besoin d'être seul » expliqua Ban.

Jubei se rapprocha de Kazuki pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien.

« Kazuki…. Tu vas bien ? ? »

Kazuki se blottit dans les bras accueillants de Jubei. Cette soirée était de trop pour ses nerfs ! ! Il ne se sentait pas bien du tout ! ! Les effets de la drogue, de ses blessures accumulés avec sa fatigue et la tension avec Cid l'avaient grandement affaibli.

Jubei referma ses bras autour de Kazuki le soutenant et le cachant aux regards des curieux.

Il devinait sa souffrance, Kazuki avait toujours été quelqu'un de très sensible.

Ils regagnèrent en silence leur place, payèrent et s'en allèrent du restaurant.

A suivre…

* * *

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C1] Je crois que le nom japonais est le myou genjou ou un truc dans ce style là

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C2] pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas lu, je recommande ma fic « Encore une mission foireuse !! » sorte de prélude à cette fic !! bonne lecture !!

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C3] le type gras nom inventé par mes soins mais comme ça se passe au Japon, j'ai enlevé Raymond comme je voulais le mettre au début !!

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C4] Jubei se bat à l'aide de ces piques mais il peut soigner. Il appartient à la famille Kakei qui est la famille de médecin de la famille de Kazuki.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C5] Je me suis trompée dans les précédentes fics, c'est Hevn et non Heaven


	2. Déception

Blind

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Blind – ça vient de l'anglais et ça veut dire aveugle

Source : Get Backers

Disclamer : Je n'ai aucun droits sur la série comme sur le manga. Pourquoi cette question ??

Couple : Jubei X Kazuki // Ban X Ginji / Allusions Shido ou Cid X Kazuki

Dédicace: Pour Valérie

Genre : Pas encore d'idées mais je prends toutes suggestions

Cette fic contient des relations entre hommes, si cela vous gêne, si vous n'aimez pas, je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de poursuivre,,

PS : Cette fic est le 3ème volet de ma petite série de fics sur Get Backers. 1er La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille puis 2ème volet : Encore une mission foireuse !!

Voilà le 3ème volet pour j'espère la plus grande joie des fans

PS 2 : j'ai appris entre le 2ème volet que Jubei devenait aveugle suite à son affrontement avec Kazuki, épisode 19 donc voilà un ajout et d'où le titre ^^

PS 3 : Faites des fics yaoi sur Get Backers en français !! Allez !!

PS 4 : les POV sont les pensées d'un personnage.

(les titres de sous chapitres sont une horreur !!)

2 - Déceptions

Kazuki avait proposé à Jubei de venir vivre avec lui car il n'avait nul endroit où aller.

De plus, son infirmité lui causait de sérieux problèmes.

Kazuki vivait dans un de ces petits appartements de Tokyo au bord de la banlieue comme il y en avait tant.

Les façades étaient simples sans décoration mais bien entretenues.

"Nous y voilà Jubei" indiqua Kazuki à son ami.

Ban et Ginji les avaient accompagnés puisque Kazuki les avait invités à boire.

Jubei inspecta les alentours, même s'il ne pouvait pas voir, ses autres sens étaient actifs.

Kazuki avait de la peine pour lui, il était devenu aveugle !! Et ce par sa faute !!

Il se mordit la lèvre.

Que faire pour réparer son erreur ??

"Jubei, monte !!" cria Ginji qui était monté au deuxième, là où habitait Kazuki, suivi par Ban.

Jubei lui sourit, l'Empereur des Orages avait toujours autant la forme.

Il plaça sa main sur la rampe et commença à monter. Kazuki le suivait et observait le dos de son ami.

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux se posait des questions et était très anxieux.

Qu'allait devenir ce pauvre Jubei ?? Que pouvait-il faire pour lui ??

Pourquoi Cid se comportait-il ainsi alors que c'était lui, le premier, qui avait mis une distance entre eux deux ??

Kazuki sentit plus qu'il ne vit une main se poser sur son bras.

Il leva la tête et aperçut le sourire de Jubei.

Ce dernier l'attira à lui et lui caressa les cheveux.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Ka-chan… Pense à toi." murmura doucement l'aveugle.

Kazuki ne répondit rien pendant un moment.

Après tout, Jubei avait raison, il se faisait certainement du souci pour rien.

Il saisit la main de l'aveugle pour le guider.

"Jubei !! Dépêche-toi !! Viens vite !!" reprit Kazuki en entraînant son ami par la manche.

Il l'emmena dans ses appartements tirant par son enthousiasme un petit sourire à Jubei.

Kazuki préparait le thé alors que ses invités s'asseyaient. Il ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et leur proposa des pattes d'haricots rouges.

Ils discutèrent, Ban chambrait de temps à autre Kazuki qui réagissait au quart de tour.

#####

Soudain, le téléphone sonna, Ban décrocha.

« Allô, Hven ?? » dit le garçon aux yeux violets.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, tous tendaient l'oreille.

« Une bagarre ??? Quoi Cid y est mêlé ?? Akabane aussi ??? » fit Ban surpris.

Kazuki fronça les sourcils, Cid se battait ?? Contre Akabane en plus ?? Il n'avait aucune chance !! Il fallait qu'il y aille !!

Les quatre hommes se levèrent de concert afin de stopper la bagarre.

« Jubei !! Reste ici !! » dit fermement Kazuki.

« Pas question !! » refusa ce dernier. « Je refuse de rester ici à ne rien faire !! Je t'accompagne, tu auras sûrement besoin de moi, Kazuki !! ».

Kazuki ne dit rien mais se pinça les lèvres.

Jubei continuait à vouloir le protéger malgré tout !!

Malgré son état, parce que c'était son devoir…

Il faudrait qu'ils aient une sérieuse discussion à ce sujet et le plus vite serait le mieux.

Ce cher Jubei toujours si vieux jeu !!

Kazuki se souvenait des moments heureux qu'ils avaient eu durant leur enfance où tout était calme. Leur rencontre si émouvante, il s'en rappelait.

C'était un beau jour de printemps, le soleil brillait. Il était assis en kimono – ainsi le voulait la coutume – en train de jouer du soto quand un enfant aux regard rieur et aux cheveux courts marrons était apparus devant lui. Kazuki l'avait aussitôt attaqué avec ses fils, qui osait pénétrer dans le domaine familial sans autorisation !! Cet étranger allait payer !!

Le garçon avait aussitôt répliqué en lançant des piques, Kazuki avait aussitôt reconnu la technique des Kakai, les médecins de sa famille. Il avait donc accueilli avec joie le garçon qui l'avait pris pour une fille.

Ils s'étaient vite liés d'amitié.

Devant une rivière, Jubei avait promis à Kazuki de le protéger toute sa vie…

Kazuki repensait à ces moments heureux et insouciants. Il soupirait quand il sentit une main gantée se glisser dans la sienne.

Il se retourna pour voir que c'était Jubei qui lui souriait.

Ils montèrent dans la petite voiture pour se précipiter sur le lieu du combat.

Ban conduisait, Ginji à ses côtés.

Jubei et Kazuki étaient à côté.

« Il faudrait aller chercher Madoka ! » déclara Ban en jetant un œil à l'arrière pour voir la réaction de Kazuki. Ce dernier ne répliqua rien, au contraire, il hocha la tête.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la grande maison qui hébergeait la violoniste.

Ginji descendit de voiture afin de chercher Madoka. Il frappa à la porte violemment, il était très inquiet pour son ami Cid.

« Madoka !! Madoka !! Ouvre !! C'est Ginji !! » faisait le blond en frappant à la porte.

Une jeune fille aveugle ouvrit la porte quelque peu craintivement, son chien sauta au cou de Ginji pour le lécher.

« Vous êtes un ami de Cid ? » demanda t-elle.

« Oui, nous nous sommes déjà vus, nous avons ramené ton stradivarius. Tu te souviens ? » lui remémora Ginji. Ce dernier s'exprimait quelque rapidement à cause de son inquiétude. Voyant que la jeune fille hochait la tête, il continua. « Cid est en danger. Il faut que tu viennes !! Toi seule peux l'arrêter !! »

« Cid est en danger ?? » répéta la jeune fille interloquée.

Ginji la saisit par le bras pour l'amener dans la voiture où elle s'assit sur la banquette arrière à côté de Kazuki.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer ?? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Nous ne savons rien de plus si ce n'est que Cid se bat. Nous devons l'arrêter, il n'est pas de taille !! » déclara Ban. « Quel espèce de singe ! » jura t-il.

Le voyage fut court et calme surtout que les passagers à l'arrière étaient quelque peu à l'étroit.

Ils arrivèrent dans le parc de Ueno à Tokyo, c'était l'endroit qu'avait indiqué Hevn.

En effet, ils constatèrent que Cid était à terre avec une blessure à l'épaule alors qu'Akabane souriait comme à son habitude.

« Cid… » commencèrent Kazuki et Ginji.

« Cid !! Cid !! » cria la jeune Madoka tirée par son chien en se précipitant sur le jeune homme qui peinait.

« Ginji san, Ban san, quel plaisir de vous revoir !! » dit Akabane de sa voix froide. Comme à son habitude, il portait un chapeau lui cachant le haut du visage et un ample manteau noir.

« Akabane san, pourquoi ce combat ?? » demanda Ginji qui s'était approché.

« Il faudrait le demander à ce fou » dit le docteur Jackal en désignant son adversaire à terre.

Kazuki aidait Madoka à arrêter le sang.

« Il faudrait l'emmener à l'hôpital » commença Kazuki qui empêchait Cid de se relever. « Il est gravement blessé. »

« Kazuki, tu t'occupes du montreur de singe, d'accord ?? » déclara Ban à l'attention du jeune homme aux longs cheveux qui acquiesça. « Nous allons finir de régler cette affaire avec Akabane ».

Kazuki souleva Cid aidé par Jubei alors que Madoka les suivait avec Mozart.

Ban se tourna vers le docteur Jackal qui n'avait cessé de sourire.

« Tu dis que c'est Cid qui t'a provoqué ?? » commença Ban en remontant ses lunettes et en allumant une cigarette. « C'est difficile à croire… »

« Tu mettrais ma parole en doute Ban ? » dit dangereusement Akabane en touchant son chapeau pour le réajuster.

Il n'avait pas souffert de son combat contre Cid qui était un adversaire puissant.

« Akanabe san, pourquoi ? » redemanda Ginji en serrant les poings.

Il n'aimait pas voir ses amis blessés.

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il a voulu m'affronter… D'après ce que j'ai compris, il voulait tester ses limites, voir ce dont il était vraiment capable. » reprit froidement le docteur en souriant.

« Je vois » fit Ban quelque peu dubitatif, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Cid agissait ainsi.

« Pourquoi as-tu accepté  Akabane san ? » s'enquit Ginji curieux.

« Je me suis dit que ce serait amusant… » fit l'homme en noir en souriant.

Cela fit planer un silence dans le parc puis Ban se mit à rire.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter !! » rigola Ban.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser maintenant. Je n'ai pas trop endommagé votre ami, soyez rassurés » finit le docteur Jackal en se retournant d'un mouvement souple qui fit voltiger le bas de son manteau noir.

Le vent se mit à souffler.

Ginji s'approcha de Ban qui fumait tranquillement en observant Akabane s'éloigner. Le brun avec des cheveux dressés en l'air avait un air songeur.

Ginji lui saisit la main, Ban lui ébouriffa aussitôt les cheveux. Il voyait bien que son ami était inquiet pour Cid et qu'il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui lui avait passé par la tête.

Ginji lui sourit et Ban le serra dans ses bras.

Il savait son ami inquiet. Il espérait le rassurer mais il se doutait que cela serait difficile.

Le pauvre Ginji se trouvait pris entre Kazuki et Cid, ses deux amis.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas abandonner l'un au profit de l'autre.

Il les aimait autant tous les deux et leurs disputes continues le faisait souffrir.

Alors que Ginji se laissait aller dans les bras de Ban, le calme semblait revenu dans le parc comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé.

Hevn s'approcha d'eux.

« Merci de nous avoir prévenu Hven » dit Ginji en relevant la tête du tee-shirt de Ban.

« De rien, je crois que quelqu'un nous attends non ? ? » dit Hven en observant les deux jeunes garçons.

« Oui, allons à l'hôpital ! ! » cria Ginji.

Ils partirent donc afin d'avoir des nouvelles de Cid.

#####

Kazuki et Jubei avaient amené Cid à l'hôpital le plus proche. Là, il avait été pris en charge par les médecins qui l'emmenèrent directement aux urgences.

Madoka voulut les suivre mais une infirmière avec ces lunettes l'arrêta.

« Mademoiselle ! ! Laissez les médecins faire leur travail ! ! » ordonna fermement l'infirmière en blouse blanche en forçant la jeune musicienne à s'asseoir.

« Mais… » protesta Madoka.

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne » gronda l'infirmière. « Assez-vous là, nous vous préviendrons sans faute dès qu'il aura quitté la salle d'opération ».

Elle partit en laissant la jeune fille en compagnie de Kazuki et Jubei.

Ils s'assirent tranquillement dans des fauteuils en attente de nouvelle.

Au bout d'un temps qu'il leur sembla infiniment long, l'infirmière revint pour les chercher.

« Messieurs, dames, veuillez me suivre, je vous prie » leur proposa t-elle.

Madoka se leva spontanément, guidée par Kazuki et Jubei qui n'avaient toujours pas décrochés un mot depuis leur arrivée.

On les conduisit à la chambre 308 où était allongé Cid.

Madoka se dirigea vers lui le plus vite possible en tâtonnant les murs.

« Cid ! !Cid ! ! Vous n'avez rien ? ? ? » demanda à travers ses larmes la jeune fille.

Elle avait contenu tant bien que mal son inquiétude, mais en constatant, par le toucher, que Cid était couvert de bandages. Elle avait bien du mal à se retenir.

Cid commença à lui caresser les cheveux alors qu'elle s'effondrait en larmes contre son torse couvert de bandages.

Kazuki s'approcha. « Cid ? ? ? Tu vas bien ? ? » demanda Kazuki inquiet.

Le 'Beast Master' leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard inquiet de son ami.

« J'ai juste un peu mal partout mais cela ira mieux après une nuit de repos, ne vous inquiétez pas ! ! » rigola Cid en passant sa main dans ses cheveux ce qui lui tira une grimace de douleur.

Kazuki s'avança en colère.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de provoquer en duel Akabane ? ? » hurla le jeune homme habituellement doux et calme. « Es-tu devenu fou ? ? »

« Je vais très bien, Kazuki. » répondit calmement Cid. « Dois-je comprendre que tu t'es inquiété pour moi ? ? »

Cid regarda Kazuki droit dans les yeux.

« Bien sûr ! ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? ? ? » cria Kazuki en frappant Cid au visage pour lui faire prendre conscience de son égoïsme.

Madoka s'interposa entre les deux hommes.

« Vous n'avez pas honte de vous en prendre à un blessé ? ? » demanda la jeune fille qui ignorait tout de la relation entre les deux hommes.

Peu lui importait au fond, elle voyait juste que cet homme aux longs cheveux s'en prenait à son Cid chéri.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Madoka ! ! » dit gentiment Cid à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

Voyant que Cid s'inquiétait plus pour la jeune fille et maîtrisait ses sentiments, Kazuki, profondément blessé quitta la chambre d'hôpital en claquant la porte.

Jubei s'approcha de Cid furieux et saisit le blessé par ses pansements et sortit ses griffes.

« Si tu n'étais pas blessé, je te défierais en duel immédiatement… » menaça l'aveugle.

« Je suis prêt à t'affronter où tu veux quand tu veux ! ! » répliqua Cid en rejetant les draps sur le côté.

« Arrêtez de vous disputer ! ! » cria Madoka. « Vous n'avez pas honte de vous en prendre à blessé ? ? » dit la jeune fille à l'adresse de Jubei.

L'aveugle l'ignora, il avait des comptes à régler avec Cid.

Son sang bouillait.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point tu as blessé Kazuki ? ? Pourquoi lui as-tu dit ça ? ? comment as-tu osé ? ? » s'énerva Jubei qui plaça ses lames sous la gorge de Cid.

« Il pense plus à toi qu'à moi ! ! » cria Cid jaloux.

Un silence se fit pesant entre les hommes dont la tension montait.

Jubei finit par ranger ses lames et déclara froidement. « Je t'épargne juste parce que si je te tuais, cela ferai trop de peine à Ginji et à Kazuki. Mais une fois que tu seras sorti de l'hôpital, nous aurons des comptes à régler toi et moi ! ! »

Il partit à la recherche de Kazuki en laissant Madoka et Cid seuls.

#####

Jubei ne voyait peut être pas mais ses pas le menèrent là où Kazuki s'était réfugié : il avait trouvé refuge sous un arbre de l'hôpital et avait la tête enfuie dans ses genoux qu'il avait ramené contre lui.

L'aveugle s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant son ami.

« Kazuki… » murmura Kakei.

« Jubei… » lui répondit son vis à vis en se précipitant contre lui pour pleurer.

L'aveugle referma aussitôt ses bras autour de Kazuki et l'installa confortablement contre lui.

« Raconte moi tout, Kazuki… » le pria tendrement Jubei.

Kazuki commença à se confier, à parler de sa relation avec Cid, de ce qui n'allait pas. Les mots se bousculaient mais cela faisait tellement de bien de pouvoir enfin évacuer tout ce qu'il avait accumulé à l'intérieur de lui.

L'aveugle l'écouta attentivement en caressant les longs cheveux de Kazuki.

Quand le récit de Kazuki fut fini, ce dernier posa sa tête contre le torse de Jubei cherchant réconfort.

#####

Ginji, Ban et Hevn arrivèrent à l'hôpital. On leur indiqua la chambre de Cid, ils s'y rendirent.

Ils virent que Madoka épluchait une pomme à Cid tandis qu'ils riaient.

Ban constata immédiatement que Kazuki brillait par son absence.

« Ca va mieux Cid ? ? » demanda Ginji.

Hevn lui tendit une corbeille de fruits qu'elle plaça sur la table de chevet.

« Ce n'est pas grand chose, Ginji. » le rassura le blessé.

« Il doit juste se reposer, ce ne sont que des fractures mineures, c'est ce qu'à dit le médecin » précisa Madoka.

« Espèce de montreur de singe, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de vouloir affronter Akabane ? ? » demanda Ban quelque peu en colère car Cid avait causé du soucis à son cher Ginji.

« Je voulais tester mes limites… Tu peux comprendre ça ? ? » demanda Shido.

Ban le frappa sur la tête.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour causer de la peine à Ginji ! ! » déclara le leader des Get Backers d'un ton protecteur.

« Tu as raison… » finit par avouer Cid quelque peu à contrecœur.

« Ka chan n'est pas là ? ? Il s'inquiétait pour toi ? ? » demanda le blond.

Sa question fit le silence dans la chambre.

« Ils sont partis mais j'ignore où… » admit Cid contrit.

Ban remonta ses lunettes tandis que Ginji regardait son ami allongé sur le lit.

« Je vais le chercher » déclara le garçon produisant de l'électricité.

« Je t'accompagne » dit Ban en le suivant les mains dans ses poches.

Après quelques recherches, ils finirent par trouver Kazuki dans les bras de Jubei au pied d'un arbre.

Jubei releva la tête.

« Vous n'avez pas eu trop de problèmes pour en finir avec ce type ? ? » demanda l'aveugle alors que Kazuki se relevait.

« Non, aucun. » commença le brun. « Akabane a dit que Cid l'avait provoqué ».

« Mais pourquoi ? ? » demanda Kazuki en se rongeant les ongles.

« Kazuki » le calma Jubei en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami qu'il avait juré de protéger.

« Il cherche ses limites on dirait » expliqua Ban.

« Ne Ka chan, allons-y ! ! » dit Ginji en prenant la main de Kazuki pour l'emmener vers l'intérieur.

Jubei s'apprêtait à les suivre quand Ban posa sa main sur l'épaule.

« Tu tiens beaucoup à lui, n'est-ce pas ? ? » demanda le brun en remontant ses lunettes violettes.

« Oui » avoua simplement l'aveugle qui avait des lunettes fumées afin que personne ne voit son regard. En effet, le regard d'un aveugle semblait mettre particulièrement mal à l'aise toutes les personnes qu'il croisait dans la rue.

« Je comprends… Fais de ton mieux pour le protéger » conseilla Ban.

« Je le ferais » déclara avec convictions Jubei. «Quant à toi, prend soin de l'Empereur du Tonnerre. Il est plus fragile qu'il en a l'air. »

« Je sais » déclara Ban en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. « Rejoignons-les ! ! »

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital alors que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon.

A suivre…


	3. Mission ?

Blind

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Blind – ça vient de l'anglais et ça veut dire aveugle

Source : Get Backers

Disclamer : Je n'ai aucun droits sur la série comme sur le manga. Pourquoi cette question ??

Couple : Jubei X Kazuki // Ban X Ginji / Allusions Shido ou Cid X Kazuki

Dédicace: Pour Valérie

Genre : Pas encore d'idées mais je prends toutes suggestions

Cette fic contient des relations entre hommes, si cela vous gêne, si vous n'aimez pas, je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de poursuivre,,

PS : Cette fic est le 3ème volet de ma petite série de fics sur Get Backers. 1er La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille puis 2ème volet : Encore une mission foireuse !!

Voilà le 3ème volet pour j'espère la plus grande joie des fans

3 – Mission ?

Jubei vivait dans l'appartement de Kazuki.

La solution qui devait être temporaire au début finit par s'éterniser sans que cela ne gêne aucun des deux hommes…

Jubei considérait toujours qu'il devait protéger Kazuki.

C'était son devoir.

Son rôle !!

Et il ne laisserait personne lui voler la place surtout qu'il tenait au dernier des Fuchoin comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Quant à Kazuki, il culpabilisait et se croyait responsable des malheurs de son ami. Il pensait que c'était de sa faute si Jubei était devenu aveugle. Ils s'étaient affrontés pour leurs convictions dans le Château Infini. Jubei voulait défendre les intérêts de Makubex tandis que Kazuki estimait que ce dernier se trompait…

Leur affrontement avait été violent. Chacun s'était donné à fond… Kazuki avait gagné de peu… Mais le prix à payer avait été les yeux de Jubei…

En effet, afin d'être au même niveau que son adversaire, Jubei avait inventé une nouvelle technique : les traits noirs.

C'était des sortes de couteaux de lancer, mais ils n'étaient pas blancs comme ceux qu'il utilisait habituellement. Cela avait surpris Kazuki même s'il ne s'était pas méfié plus que ça.

Il l'aurait dû !!

En effet, ces sortes de « black needles » comme les appelaient Jubei possédaient un pouvoir magnétiques. Jubei se servait d'une boule de fer et pouvait ainsi faire bouger ces couteaux. Kazuki avait goûté la morsure de ses traits empoisonnés.

Mais il s'était rendu compte d'une chose, cette technique affaiblissait considérablement l'utilisateur. Ses forces et son énergie étaient rassemblées pour réussir cette technique.

Lors de leur assaut final, Kazuki avait attaqué de toutes ses forces même si Jubei subissait les assauts de la fatigue. Cela s'était terminé par la victoire de Kazuki.

Mais Jubei avait reçu ses « black needles » qui l'avaient grièvement blessés.

Kazuki avait tenu à le ramener à tout prix.

Gen le pharmacien l'avait soigné. Ils s'étaient aperçus à la fin de la bataille qu'il était devenu aveugle…

#####

Jubei avait trouvé un emploi de fleuriste.

En effet, son handicap lui avait permis de développer ses autres sens de façon assez incroyable : l'odorat, le toucher…

Il avait aussi développé une technique de viser sans voir, juste en ressentant les mouvements de son adversaire…

Ainsi, il n'avait rien perdu de ses capacités guerrières.

Cet emploi lui permettait d'assumer ses besoins et de vivre sans être aux crochets de Kazuki, ce à quoi il s'était toujours refusé.

Quant à Kazuki, il continuait à travailler avec les Get Backers ou en indépendant.

Jubei n'hésitait pas à leur filer un coup de main si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

Cid avait fini par rompre définitivement avec Kazuki.

Jubei avait sans le vouloir assisté à la scène…

Alors qu'il rentrait du boulot, il passa devant une épicerie. Il entendit une femme au foyer parler de figues, le fruit préféré de Kazuki. Il entra et se décida à en acheter.

Alors qu'il avait fini ses courses, il fut bousculé par une fillette : « Il y a plein d'animaux, Ken !! Viens voir c'est chouette !! »

Intrigué, il les suivit.

Il sentit qu'il y avait beaucoup d'animaux, des corbeaux. Ils étaient là à picorer le sol.

Des enfants s'étaient réunis très curieux et les observaient.

« Etrange » murmura Jubei. « Je me demande si Cid n'est pas derrière tout ça. »

Il suivit son instinct et continua à explorer le parc à tâtons.

Bientôt, il entendit une voix qu'il reconnut entre toutes : la voix de Kazuki.

Ce dernier semblait au bord des larmes. Jubei aurait voulu se précipiter vers lui, le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer mais quelque chose le retint.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se mit à écouter dans un buisson.

« Tu es vraiment immonde Cid !! » disait Kazuki qui pleurait.

Jubei hésitait : devait-il intervenir ou non ?

Il en mourrait d'envie… Mais il savait que Kazuki était bien plus fort qu'il n'y semblait.

De plus, il savait que son ami n'aimait pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires.

Il se contenta donc d'écouter, prêt à intervenir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

« Je sais… Je t'ai trompé… » commença Cid.

Kazuki le gifla violemment.

Jubei l'approuva en son fort intérieur.

« Tu n'as aucune excuse !! Tu m'as non seulement trompé moi mais aussi Madoka !! Penses-tu que tu sois quelqu'un de fiable ?? Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux et tu as peur d'affronter les problèmes en face !! » énonça Kazuki.

« C'est faux !! » protesta Cid.

« Ah bon ??! » ironisa l'homme aux longs cheveux. « Tu ne t'en crois pas capable !! »

Alors que Kazuki se tournait, Cid l'attrapa par la manche de sa chemise.

« Kazuki, je veux qu'on se sépare » annonça t-il brutalement.

Ce dernier pâlit mais trouva la force de rester debout. Ce qu'il redoutait depuis longtemps se produisait.

Il gifla violemment Cid ce qui lui fit du bien.

« Fort bien ! C'est mieux ainsi !! » répliqua Kazuki.

Il se retourna et quitta l'endroit où se trouvait Cid. Ce dernier massait sa joue endolorie.

Jubei jura entre ses dents, il avait envie de tuer et d'étriper Cid pour le mal qu'il avait fait à Kazuki…

Mais d'un autre côté, cela l'arrangeait quelque peu… Jubei ne se faisait plus d'illusion, cela faisait longtemps qu'il aimait Kazuki.

Il l'avait toujours aimé aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs : depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré et où Kazuki lui avait sourit, un peu de soleil était entré dans sa vie…

Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Il tenait trop à cet homme qui lui avait offert son amitié et sa protection.

Leur fuite ensemble de leur maison d'enfance avait renforcé leurs liens, ils s'étaient entraidés pour survivre.

Jubei savaient qu'ils se complétaient : la force et la douceur…

Le voir après tout ce temps n'avait que pu ranimer les forts sentiments qu'éprouvait l'aveugle.

Il fallait qu'il s'occupe de lui !!

Jubei partit donc à la poursuite de Kazuki.

#####

Kazuki marchait en essayant de faire taire toute la peine qu'il ressentait quand soudain il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

Il se retourna pour voir Jubei qui lui tendait une figue en souriant avec douceur.

« C'est pour toi Kazuki » murmura Jubei.

Kazuki ne dit rien mais prit le fruit qu'il commença à manger.

Ils reprirent le chemin de leur appartement tranquillement.

Jubei observait attentivement son jeune ami.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le dernier des Fuchoin sentit le regard de Kakei posé sur sa nuque de façon insistante.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jubei ? » demanda t-il avant d'entamer une nouvelle figue.

L'aveugle soupira.

« C'est plutôt à toi de me le dire non ?? » répliqua ce dernier en grattant ses cheveux.

Kazuki ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise ainsi que sa bouche.

A ce moment là, Cid arriva. Il se dirigea vers Kazuki pour lui prendre ses mains.

Là, il le regarda dans les yeux et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Crois-moi, je n'ai jamais voulu que cela finisse ainsi… Je ne le voulais pas que tu me crois ou non. »

Kazuki le fixa sans savoir que répondre.

Cid s'empara de ses lèvres alors que Jubei se retenait tant bien que mal d'intervenir.

« Crois-moi je t'ai aimé et tu occupes toujours une place particulière dans mon cœur. » murmura Cid avant de partir aussi mystérieusement qu'il était arrivé.

Kazuki s'était effondré à terre perplexe. Que devait-il faire ? Comment réagir ?

Jubei serra les poings très fort, à tel point que du sang commença à couler.

Il connaissait Cid, il avait été son ami mais sa façon d'agir était ignoble !!

Il jouait avec les sentiments de son partenaire sans savoir ce qu'il voulait !!

Il avait envie de tuer Cid… Il était furieux.

Il ne se retient qu'avec difficultés, il ne voulait pas faire de la peine à Kazuki.

Cid lui devait la vie mais il mourrait d'envie de lui arranger le portrait, s'occuper de Kazuki était plus urgent que le reste.

#####

Jubei le ramena dans leur appartement et s'occupa de préparer à manger.

Après cet incident, Jubei constata que Kazuki n'avait pas d'appétit, il semblait perpétuellement triste.

On aurait dit qu'une partie de lui s'était enfuit à tout jamais.

Il n'avait goût à rien.

Jubei lui proposait souvent de sortir afin de le faire sortir de son apathie mais rien à faire.

On aurait dit que le jeune homme s'était enfermé dans une coquille dont il refusait de sortir.

Cela dura quelques jours, Jubei était de plus en plus affolé et il ne savait que faire.

Kazuki ne mangeait plus.

Il l'amena de force chez le médecin qui diagnostiqua une anorexie avancée ainsi qu'une forte dépression.

Jubei s'en doutait, il connaissait son ami.

Le médecin lui donna des médicaments qui ne firent aucun effet.

Jubei essayait d'être toujours là mais il fallait bien qu'il travaille.

Il y avait les charges à payer…

Le loyer.

Sans compter la nourriture à acheter, les factures, les impôts…

Comme tout à chacun sur cette terre, il y avait des contraintes matérielles.

L'aveugle aurait voulu apaiser la peine de Kazuki mais ce dernier ne laissait que peu l'approcher.

Depuis quelques jours, il refusait de lui parler et il s'était enfermé à double tour dans sa chambre.

Jubei l'entendait pleurer.

Il avait essayé de forcer la porte mais Kazuki était quelqu'un de puissant malgré sa frêle apparence.

En désespoir de cause, ne sachant que faire, il se dirigea vers les Get Backers…

Il avait une mission pour eux.

#####

Ban et Ginji mangeaient une pizza dans leur bar favori en attendant les nouveaux clients comme d'habitude.

Hevn débarqua en mini-jupe et avec un profond décolleté comme à son habitude, elle était suivie de Jubei.

Le jeune homme portait un jean bleu avec une chemise violette toute simple.

Il se souvenait encore du moment où il avait eu ces vêtements.

Un jour, Kazuki avait observé sa chemise, il avait commencé à pester.

« Jubei !! Tu ne peux pas continuer à mettre ça !! » déclara de façon intempestive Kazuki en montrant sa chemise blanche et violette.

Ce dernier avait levé le nez de son livre de braille, qu'il apprenait avec attention depuis quelque temps pour le regarder quelque peu interloqué.

« Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas bien ?? » demanda Jubei perplexe qui ne voyait vraiment pas où se situait le problème.

« T'as vu cette chemise ?? » s'écria Kazuki en brandissant la dite chemise sous le nez de son ami.

Jubei la toucha afin de voir ce qui soudainement pouvait avoir changé dans la dite chemise.

Il ne remarqua rien d'extraordinaire.

« Ben quoi ?? Elle est comme d'habitude » répondit le brun.

« Kakei Jubei !!! » gronda l'homme aux longs cheveux. « Vous vous moquez de moi !! Cette chemise est en lambeaux !! Allez debout !! Allons dans les magasins t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements ».

Jubei s'était laissé entraîner par son ami dans les dits grands magasins. Ils avaient fait plusieurs boutiques. Kazuki avait entièrement renouvelé sa garde-robe.

Il se souvenait qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de soupirer, faire les magasins n'était pas du tout sa tasse de thé, mais il avait apprécié l'attention de son ami.

Ils avaient bien rit.

« Jubei ?? » s'étonna Ginji interrompant ainsi les pensées de l'aveugle. « Que fais-tu ici ?? »

Ban remarqua aussitôt que l'homme avait les traits tirés.

Il semblait fatigué, voir épuisé.

« Assieds-toi » proposa gentiment l'homme qui possédait le Jagan, le troisième œil.

Jubei accepta bien volontiers, Natsumi, la serveuse du bar, lui proposa aussitôt une boisson qu'accepta avec reconnaissance l'aveugle.

« J'ai une mission pour vous, bien sûr, je vous payerai… » commença le brun en remontant ses lunettes fumées sur les yeux. Lunettes dont il n'avait nullement besoin, c'était un accessoire, offert par Kazuki, qui lui servait à cacher ses yeux.

« Payer ?? Combien ? » commença Ban.

« Ban chan !! » protesta le blond. « Tu ne peux pas faire ça, c'est Jubei !! »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Ginji… Je comprends, c'est normal de vouloir être payé pour ce que l'on fait… » protesta le brun.

« Ban chan !! » dit sensuellement Ginji à son partenaire en se collant à lui. « Je m'occupe du payement Jubei… C'est à propos de Kazuki, non ?? »

Ginji s'était collé à Ban qui ne demandait pas mieux.

Jubei avait blanchi en entendant le nom de son ami.

Il s'inquiétait pour lui, il aurait aimé lui venir en aide, le soulager de sa peine.

L'aveugle rêvait de prendre son ami dans ses bras pour le consoler de la peine qu'il ne manquait pas d'éprouver.

Mais Kazuki le repoussait, il refusait de le voir, de lui parler…

Le brun souffrait de cette situation et il avait beaucoup de peine pour son ami.

Il était désemparé face à ce genre de chose.

Toute sa vie, il avait dû lutter contre des ennemis, fuir, se battre…

Mais il n'était pas habitué aux états d'âme ni à ces sentiments de tristesse.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à la situation. Il avait décidé alors de faire appel à Ban et Ginji qui connaissaient Kazuki.

Il était même prêt, en dernier recours, à aller voir Cid pour l'obliger…

L'obliger à faire quelque chose…

Kazuki se laissait mourir à petit feu…

Jubei ne disait rien mais les membres des Get Backers sentirent aussitôt son désespoir et son désarroi.

Ban posa une main sur son bras le tirant de ses sombres pensées.

« Si tu nous expliquais en quoi consistait cette mission ?? » demanda le brun aux cheveux en bataille.

Ginji, l'empereur du tonnerre, raitei, approuva de la tête et encouragea Jubei à leur parler.

Jubei commença ainsi à raconter la conversation dont il avait été témoin dans le parc, puis la réapparition de Cid. Enfin, il finit par dire au bord des larmes, l'état dans lequel se trouvait actuellement Kazuki.

« Et tu voudrais que j'utilise mon jagan sur lui ?? » proposa Ban qui avait suivi avec attention ce qui s'était dit.

Il comprenait la peine de Jubei, les sentiments de ce dernier envers Kazuki étaient transparents.

Seul l'intéressé ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte.

« Tu crois que c'est possible Ban chan ?? » lui demanda Ginji.

« Oui, c'est possible… Mais je ne sais pas si cela sera efficace… » répliqua le brun. Mais devant l'air alarmé de Jubei, il se reprit « Néanmoins, je pense que cela vaut la peine d'essayer. Cela ne fera pas de mal. Je suis d'accord ».

Alors qu'ils se levaient, la sonnette de la porte du café retentit.

Les trois hommes se retournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant : c'était Cid qui affichait un grand sourire.

Il était évident que le « Beast Master » semblait au mieux de sa forme et qu'il était très heureux.

Cela se voyait à son sourire mais ses yeux étaient aussi étincelants, bref, le jeune homme rayonnait.

Même s'il ne pouvait voir, Jubei pouvait ressentir les émotions des autres.

Il devina qui était l'intrus et surtout, il sentit son bonheur.

Sans qu'il comprenne comment, il se sentit envahi d'une énergie nouvelle.

Son sang se mit à bouillir et il devint furieux.

Ban vit Jubei crisper les poings, Cid n'aurait pas pu tomber plus mal !!

Il voulut retenir l'aveugle mais celui-ci le devança : « Ban, Ginji, occupez-vous de Kazuki !! » cria le brun en sortant ses pointes.

Il lança une pointe sur Cid qui l'arrêta pour se retourner vers lui.

« Cid !! Tu vas payer !! Viens te battre !! Nous avons des comptes à régler !! » déclara Jubei furieux.

Le brun hirsute avec un bandana se tourna vers lui perplexe…

Mais il devina bien vite que Jubei voulait se battre contre lui à cause de Kazuki.

L'aveugle avait juré de le protéger, Cid se doutait que ce qu'il avait fait et dit n'avait pu que blesser son ancien amant, voilà pourquoi Jubei le provoquait.

En tant qu'homme, il ne pouvait que comprendre ce raisonnement.

Il se mit à éprouver un pincement de jalousie envers Jubei prêt à tout pour celui qu'il aimait, lui même n'avait jamais possédé cette force.

Il l'enviait quelque part, son comportement était courageux, il ne pouvait pas refuser ce combat.

« Je suis ton homme Jubei » finit par répondre Cid.

« Bien allons sur la plage de ce pas !! » conclu l'aveugle.

Ban, Ginji, Hevn, Natsumi, la serveuse du bar et Paul, le propriétaire ne purent rien faire pour les en empêcher.

#####

Les deux opposants venaient de quitter le bar sous les yeux ébahis de la compagnie sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire pour les arrêter.

Ginji plongea ses yeux bleus dans les yeux améthystes de son compagnon.

« Il faut aller voir Kazuki tout de suite !! Lui seul peut les arrêter !! Ils sont complètement stupides !! Ils ont perdus la tête » s'affola le blond.

« Je les comprends tu sais Ginji… » murmura Ban en prenant de façon possessive le blond par la taille. L'empereur du tonnerre, un homme craint pour sa puissance, rougit assez nettement. Quand Ban l'embrassa tendrement devant les autres, parfaitement au courant de la nature de leurs relations, il passa au rouge bien mûr. « Si quelqu'un essayait de te séduire, moi aussi, je me battrais contre lui, tu sais ?? »

Ban mordilla doucement l'oreille de Ginji qui se laissa aller contre lui.

Au bout de quelques instants, il continua « Mais… Ban chan…. »

« Je sais… C'est stupide !! Allons voir Kazuki. Ce combat ne pourra pas le laisser indifférent… C'est justement la bonne occasion pour le faire sortir de sa léthargie ».

Ginji hocha la tête, ils partirent main dans la main vers l'appartement de Kazuki.

#####

Arrivés sur la plage, Jubei et Cid se dirigèrent vers un endroit assez discret afin de ne blesser personne dans leur échange qui promettait d'être violent.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une crique puis se firent face.

« Prêt Cid ?? Je n'aurais aucune pitié même si nous avons été amis autrefois » commença Jubei.

« Je n'en attends pas moins de toi. Je n'aurais pas non plus de considérations vis à vis de ton handicap » répliqua le maître des animaux.

« Parfait !! Commençons !! » gronda le brun.

Cid siffla entre ses doigts, aussitôt une nuée de corbeaux arriva et tourna au-dessus de sa tête. A son signal, ils se précipitèrent vers Jubei pour commencer à le picorer.

Jubei tenta de protéger son visage de ses mains mais les oiseaux revenaient sans cesse.

Soudain, il lança ses piques contre les oiseaux les clouant tous au sol, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire voler des plumes noires.

Le vent passa et les fit s'envoler.

Jubei commença à lancer ses couteaux sur son adversaire.

Cid invoqua l'esprit de la panthère afin d'obtenir son agilité et il évita sans trop de soucis les piques.

De plus, depuis qu'il était devenu aveugle, Jubei avait quelque peu perdu de sa précision…

Cid lança alors une nouvelle attaque. Il fit appel à l'esprit du tigre, ses ongles se firent pointus et griffus.

Il se lança vers Jubei et d'un coup de griffe, il déchira sa chemise faisant perler le sang.

Il donna un autre coup de griffe dans la jambe de son ennemi le faisant tomber.

Jubei se retrouva bloqué au sol, la tête maintenue dans le sable par Cid qui était toujours aussi rapide…

Quant à lui, il était encore handicapé.

Il sentait que le jeune homme aurait le dessus s'il ne faisait pas appel à toutes ses forces.

Il s'obligea à se relever et à se concentrer pour lancer des piques noirs qui terrasseraient son ennemi, du moins, il l'espérait.

Il le fallait, pour Kazuki…

Il devait le protéger.

#####

Ban et Ginji arrivèrent enfin à l'appartement de Kazuki, ils garèrent la voiture en bas de l'immeuble qui comportait une dizaine d'étages. Ils montèrent quatre à quatre l'escalier de fer pour venir tambouriner violemment contre la petite porte en bois.

Personne ne leur répondit.

Ils n'entendirent aucun bruit.

« Ginji, occupe-toi de la porte » demanda Ban.

Le blond hocha la tête. Il se concentra et commença à faire sortir de son corps des petites étincelles.

Il appuya sur la porte, un déclic se produisit. Ban ouvrit la porte suivi de Ginji.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement et se dirigèrent dans la chambre de l'homme aux cheveux longs.

Les volets étaient fermés, la pièce était plongée dans le noir complet.

« Va t'en !! » ordonna une voix qui semblait surgir du néant.

Ban fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit les volets et la fenêtre faisant pénétrer la lumière dans la chambre.

Les deux amoureux aperçurent alors Kazuki qui était assis par terre et qui levait une main pour se protéger de la lumière du soleil.

Ils constatèrent très rapidement que leur ami n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours : il était famélique.

Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, il avait des cernes violettes sous les yeux. Il était exactement comment l'avait décrit Jubei.

« Ban, Ginji ??? Que faites-vous là ?? » s'étonna Kazuki plus que surpris.

Le blond s'avança pour se mettre à genoux devant celui qui avait fait partie des « 4 Dieux » pour le prendre dans ses bras ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner Kazuki.

« Kazuki… » murmura Ginji en lui caressant les cheveux.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers son ami, intrigué.

Pourquoi étaient-ils ici ??

#####

A suivre…

Comment va réagir Kazuki ? Que va t-il faire ?? Qua se passe t-il sur la plage ?? Vous le serez dans le prochain épisode !!


	4. Disparition

Blind

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Blind – ça vient de l'anglais et ça veut dire aveugle

Source : Get Backers

Disclamer : Je n'ai aucun droits sur la série comme sur le manga. Pourquoi cette question ??

Couple : Jubei X Kazuki // Ban X Ginji / Allusions Shido ou Cid X Kazuki

Dédicace: Pour Valérie

Genre : Pas encore d'idées mais je prends toutes suggestions

Cette fic contient des relations entre hommes, si cela vous gêne, si vous n'aimez pas, je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de poursuivre,,

PS : Cette fic est le 3ème volet de ma petite série de fics sur Get Backers. 1er La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille puis 2ème volet : Encore une mission foireuse !!

Voilà le 3ème volet pour j'espère la plus grande joie des fans

4 – Disparition

« Kazuki… » murmura Ginji en lui caressant les cheveux.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers son ami, intrigué.

Ban constata immédiatement que Kazuki n'allait pas bien :

Il était très maigre.

Ses joues étaient creuses.

Ses yeux avaient des cernes impressionnantes.

Il paraissait fatigué et surtout las.

Toute sa joie de vivre et son sourire avaient disparus.

« Je vais bien » finit par dire le jeune Fuchoin en brisant le silence pesant de la pièce.

« Tu te moques de nous Ka-chan ! ! » s'écria en colère Ginji. « Tu ne vas pas bien du tout, regarde toi ! ! ! »

Kazuki se mit à rire nerveusement, on sentait bien qu'il était au bord de la crise de nerfs, qu'il pourrait craquer d'un moment à l'autre.

« De toute façon, quelle importance ? ? » ironisa l'homme aux longs cheveux. « Cela n'intéresse personne ! ! »

Soudain un bruit sourd retentit. Ban venait de gifler violemment Kazuki.

Ginji cligna des yeux surpris, Ban n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant…

Au contraire, il ne s'énervait pas pour rien…

Kazuki porta la main sur sa joue brûlante comme s'il ne parvenait pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Il se frotta la joue et regarda Ban ahuri.

L'homme aux lunettes violettes explosa soudainement.

« Tu es vraiment stupide ! ! » hurla Ban qui prit Kazuki par le col pour le secouer comme un prunier. « Tu ne vois pas ce que tu as sous les yeux ? ? Tu penses vraiment que personne ne s'inquiète ? ? ? Si oui, alors tu es vraiment un imbécile ! ! ! Tu viens Ginji ? Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici ! ! »

Ban claqua la porte furieusement et se mit à attendre dehors le retour de son amant.

Ginji soupira mais il comprenait Ban. Ce dernier avait eu entièrement raison, lui même n'aurait pas agit autrement ! !

« Kazuki, nous sommes tes amis, ne l'oublie pas… Ta santé est quelque chose d'important pour nous… Tu ne vas vraiment pas bien… Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas appelé à l'aide ? ? ? » demanda le blond peiné.

Kazuki se laissa aller contre la poitrine de son ami. Il posa la tête contre son torse, Ginji lui caressa les cheveux…

Un geste que Jubei aurait fait en de telles circonstances…

« Ca va aller Kazuki… Viens avec nous, il faut que l'on te montre quelque chose… Ne te laisse pas anéantir… » le consola le blond.

Il se leva et tendit sa main à son ami qui la saisit.

Quand ils sortirent tous les deux, Ban les attendait.

« Kazuki, je me suis un peu emporté, il ne faut pas m'en vouloir » dit en guise d'excuse le brun aux cheveux en piques.

« Je ne t'en veux pas… Je me suis montré stupide… Gin chan m'a dit que vous aviez quelque chose à me montrer… » fit curieux le brun alors que ses clochettes tintaient.

« Pour cela, il faut nous suivre. Prenons la voiture » proposa Midou.

Ils montrèrent dans la voiture, Kazuki à l'arrière.

« Il faut que tu saches Kazuki » commença Ban. « C'est Jubei qui est venu nous voir. »

« Jubei ? ? » demanda le dernier Fuchoin.

« Oui, il était mort d'inquiétude pour toi » précisa Midou. « C'est lui qui est venu nous voir… Il nous a tout expliqué. »

Kazuki frissonna. Il se maudit pour sa stupidité ! !

Jubei avait essayé de l'aider, de le réconforter….

Et lui, il l'avait repoussé à chaque fois.

#####

Jubei saignait de la jambe, sa blessure était assez profonde.

Ses mouvements se faisaient moins souples, il était plus lent…

Il avait mal, d'ailleurs son visage montrait à quel point il souffrait.

D'ailleurs il s'essoufflait rapidement.

En face, Cid était en meilleure forme, il n'avait que quelques estafilades.

Le combat durait depuis une heure.

Cid avait un net avantage mais Jubei refusait de s'avouer vaincu et posait de sérieuses difficultés à son adversaire qui avait de plus en plus de mal à éviter les attaques de son opposant.

Le soleil commençait à rougir, la nuit tombait, le jour faisait place au crépuscule.

Jubei lança une fois de plus ses piques tout en innovant car ils venaient de partout.

Cid courut vers la plage et ne les évita qu'en plongeant dans l'eau.

Il fit appel à ses sens animal pour ne plus avoir de difficultés respiratoires sous l'eau.

Jubei se dirigea vers la mer lentement, à chaque pas, il laissa derrière lui une trace de sang.

Il avait déchiré la manche de sa chemise pour en faire un garrot mais cela n'avait pas suffit.

Kazuki serait déçu qu'il ait abîmé cette chemise qu'il lui avait offerte mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix…

Malgré ce pansement de fortune, le sang continuait à couler.

Il arriva près de la mer en boitant.

Il s'agenouilla et trempa son pansement dans la mer.

Le sel le brûlerait mais il devait nettoyer la plaie.

L'aveugle n'entendit pas Cid remonter…

Il se doutait bien que ce dernier préparait un coup… Mais lequel ?

Impossible de le savoir ! !

Il s'avança donc dans la mer doucement et rappela ses piques qu'il tenait près à lancer…

Même si Cid devenait un poisson, il faudrait qu'il revienne à la surface respirer…

Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il était sous l'eau, il n'allait pas tarder à réapparaître.

Il avait de l'eau au niveau des chevilles quand un remous attira son attention.

Il tourna la tête et sentit que le vent se levait.

Se pouvait-il qu'une tempête approche ? ?

Jubei huma l'air, il le trouva chargé d'humidité, normal au bord de la mer…

Mais il y avait un je ne sais quoi de plus, un je ne sais quoi très étrange.

Soudain, une main agrippa son pied et il tomba à la reverse dans la mer.

Cid sortit de l'eau et plongea la tête de Jubei sous l'eau afin de l'empêcher de respirer.

Son but n'était pas de le tuer mais de l'asphyxier pour ne le sortir de l'eau qu'au dernier moment. Jubei serait alors essoufflé et il pourrait l'assommer.

Jubei se débattait dans l'eau en essayant de refaire surface ! !

Il voyait le fond marin, l'eau autour de lui…

Il distinguait même les coraux et les poissons qui nageaient à ses côtés.

C'était très beau… Il sentait son corps flotter et sa raison nager…

Il fallait faire vite ! !

Il commençait à manquer d'air…

#####

Ban gara la voiture près de la plage, ils se dirigèrent vers la baie.

Ban observa le ciel et vit des corbeaux sur la gauche.

« Par là ! ! » désigna t-il.

Kazuki et Ginji levèrent les yeux pour observer ce qu'il montrait puis le suivirent.

Jubei saisit l'un de ses pics et le planta violemment dans le pied de Cid.

Ce dernier hurla faisant s'éloigner les oiseaux tournant autour des combattants.

La mer commença à se teinter de rouge.

Cid relâcha son adversaire plié en deux par la douleur.

Jubei remonta immédiatement à la surface trempé, sa chemise ouverte, pour respirer.

Les trois amis arrivèrent sur les lieux.

Ils entendirent un hurlement qui ne manqua pas de les alerter. Ils reconnurent immédiatement la voix de Cid.

« Cid !! Jubei ! ! » cria Kazuki inquiet.

L'homme, qui maniait des clochettes et des fils en guise d'arme, avait beaucoup de mal à faire son deuil de celui qui avait été son amant.

Les dernières paroles qu'il avait prononcées ne manquaient pas de le troubler sans qu'il parvienne à les oublier.

Cid l'aimait-il encore ? ?

Aimait-il plus Madoka que lui ?

Pourquoi tant de douleur ? ?

Ils constatèrent vite que la mer autour des deux hommes était teintée de sang.

Ils étaient trempés.

Leurs vêtements déchirés leur collaient à la peau.

Jubei serrait ses mains autour du cou de Cid pour l'étrangler.

Ce dernier grimaçait de douleur, il essayait de repousser les mains et griffait l'aveugle.

Ban jura.

Il fallait les arrêter, seul Kazuki le pouvait.

Ils se déchiraient et étaient visiblement prêts à tout.

Midou ne reconnaissait plus ses deux amis : Jubei si calme et pondéré sauf quand il s'agissait de Kazuki et Cid, plus soupe au lait mais foncièrement gentil.

Dire que ces hommes se battaient entre eux !!

Qu'ils étaient prêts à se tuer alors qu'ils avaient été alliés !!

Que leur arrivait-il ? ?

« Kazuki, toi seul peut les arrêter ! ! » hurla Ban en remontant ses lunettes.

Il était prêt à se servir de son troisième œil en cas de besoin…

Kazuki sembla sortir de sa torpeur au cri de Ban. Il était resté sans voix devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Il se dirigea en courant malgré sa faiblesse vers les deux hommes « Cid ! ! Jubei ! ! Arrêtez ! ! Je vous en prie arrêtez ! ! Jubei, lâche-le ! ! »

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux arriva sur la scène, il gifla Jubei qui ouvrit des yeux et reprit conscience de la réalité.

Kazuki le força ensuite à relâcher sa prise autour du cou de Cid.

Une fois cela fait, ce dernier inspira profondément tandis que Kazuki lui tenait avec tendresse la tête et l'observait d'un air inquiet.

Il lui donnait des petites claques afin de le ramener à la conscience.

Cid portait des marques rouges autour du cou, là où Jubei avait tenté de l'étrangler.

Kazuki lui sourit et posa avec douceur sa main sur sa joue pour ramener en arrière l'une de ses mèches mouillées.

Cid lui prit la main et la serra.

Jubei se leva avec difficulté les observant, il préféra se taire mais éprouva un vif sentiment de jalousie et de déception.

Ginji vient aider ses deux amis, il ramena Cid sur la plage avec l'aide de Kazuki tandis que Ban restait avec Jubei sans mot dire.

Il se contenta juste de poser la main sur l'épaule de l'aveugle comprenant sa peine.

Il la partageait sa peine et comprenait sa douleur.

Quand Ginji était tombé malade, il avait compris ce qui l'unissait au blond…

Sans lui, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait ni même ce qu'il deviendrait !!

Ginji lui était devenu aussi indispensable que l'air qu'il respirait !!

Ban s'était senti tout de suite proche de Jubei ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant.

Le brun s'était vite rendu compte que l'aveugle lui retournait la pareille.

Il fallait dire que par bien des aspects ils se ressemblaient et cela les avait rapprochés !!

Ils étaient tous les deux silencieux et réservés, voire froids… Mais ce n'était que des apparences…

Ils avaient du mal à montrer leurs sentiments mais ils étaient prêts à risquer leur vie pour protéger ceux qu'ils aimaient.

Ban fut interrompu dans ces pensées par la voix de Ginji : « Ban chan, tu nous conduis ?? »

Cid était en piteux état, ils décidèrent donc de l'amener à l'hôpital.

#####

Ils se serrèrent tous dans la petite voiture des Get Backers.

Ban se mit au volant et les conduisit le plus rapidement possible.

Cid semblait mal en point, Jubei perdait son sang.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les urgences où des médecins s'occupèrent d'eux.

Les trois hommes attendirent dans la salle d'attente.

Le médecin reparu quelques minutes plus tard.

Il enleva son masque, Kazuki remarqua ses gants et sa tenue tachés de sang.

A cette vue, il tourna de l'œil puis s'évanouit.

« Kazuki !! » cria Ginji en accourant près de son ami suivi de près par Midou.

Le docteur appela « Infirmières !! Par ici !! »

Aussitôt des infirmières en blouse blanche apparurent. Le docteur glissa quelques mots et s'éclipsa après un appel micro.

Elles emmenèrent Kazuki dans une chambre où un interne l'examina sous les yeux inquiets de ses deux amis.

L'interne rangea sa trousse après avoir ausculté.

Enfin, il regarda les deux hommes assis.

« Messieurs, votre ami souffre de malnutrition et d'une anorexie avancée. J'aimerais qu'il reste quelques instants en observation. »

Sur ses paroles, Jubei arriva comme s'il avait senti quelque chose.

Il observa ce qui se passait tout en comprenant immédiatement le problème…

Il savait ce qui se passait.

L'aveugle connaissait parfaitement l'état de l'homme qu'il aimait : il était faible.

Il se laissait mourir et n'avait aucune envie de vivre… Toute joie l'avait déserté…

Cela peinait énormément Jubei car il ne pouvait rien faire.

Ban fit une place à Jubei en prenant Ginji sur ses genoux.

Le médecin reprit son discours là où il l'avait laissé.

« Votre ami est faible. Il faut qu'on lui réapprenne à se réalimenter… Si tout va bien, nous le garderons qu'une semaine… Nous allons nous occuper de lui. Je ne serais que trop vous recommander de bien vouloir le ménager. Il a besoin de repos et de calme… Il faut bien sûr que vous continuiez à venir le voir… Il ne faut pas qu'il se sente seul. Afin de ne pas trop le fatiguer, il vaudrait mieux que vous veniez le voir chacun à votre tour. Je vais prévenir le personnel et faire les démarches nécessaires pour organiser un séjour d'une semaine. Une infirmière vous préviendra des coûts engendrés. A la fin de la semaine, l'équipe médicale vous dira s'il est nécessaire de prolonger son séjour ou non. Je vais informer mon équipe. »

L'interne prit ses affaires et les laissa.

Cid arriva peu après, les deux adversaires semblaient fatiguées, courbaturés et étaient blessés mais visiblement ce n'était rien de bien grave.

#####

Ginji et Ban expliquèrent la situation aux nouveaux arrivants qui décidèrent de taire leurs différends pour le bien de Kazuki.

Cid prit le premier tour de garde tandis que Jubei s'occupait des formalités administratives et des questions d'argent.

Alors qu'il regagnait la chambre de Kazuki, il surprit[C1] une scène qui le révolta.

Cid n'avait pas le droit !!

Cid caressait la joue maigre de Kazuki.

Jubei n'en pouvait plus !!

Il explosa de colère !!

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là !! Je t'interdis de faire ça !! Ne le touche pas !! » hurla Kakei furieux.

En même temps qu'il hurlait, il prit Cid par le col de la chemise pour le coller contre le mur de façon agressive.

Ban et Ginji accoururent quand ils entendirent des cris venant de la chambre de leur ami.

« Calme-toi Jubei !! Je ne faisais rien de mal !! » protesta Cid.

« Tu te joues de Kazuki !! Ne te moque pas de moi !! Est-ce que tu étais là quand il avait besoin de toi ?? Est-ce que tu es venu le voir ?? Tu ne t'es jamais occupé de lui !! C'est à cause de toi s'il va si mal !! C'est de ta faute !! » rugit l'aveugle qui avait remis ses lunettes depuis qu'il était revenu.

Ban et Ginji arrivèrent et les séparèrent.

Midou entraîna le brun au loin alors qu'il s'effondrait en larmes follement inquiet pour Kazuki.

Ginji et Cid restèrent aux côtés de Kazuki qui s'éveilla quelques instants plus tard.

#####

Quand Kazuki ouvrit les yeux, ils vit ses amis et leur sourit.

Il était ravi de revoir Cid après tout ce temps...

L'affection demeurait malgré la peine immense que ce dernier lui avait causée et dont il était toujours victime.

« Tu vas bien Kazuki ?? » demanda le beast master.

Ginji préféra s'éclipser pour prévenir ses amis du réveil de Ka-chan.

Il les trouva sur un banc, Jubei semblait plus calme.

Le blond soupçonna son compagnon d'avoir utilisé son jagan pour envoyer une vision apaisante.

Gini les avertit du réveil de Kazuki.

« Jubei, il est encore très faible... Fais attention !! » le prévint le ratei qui savait l'affection que portait l'aveugle à son ami.

« Je ferais attention, je te le promets Ginji » déclara l'aveugle.

Quand ils regagnèrent la pièce, ils virent que Kazuki et Cid se tenaient la main et souriraient comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux…

Quelque chose de fort…

Ils semblaient en paix avec eux même et leur conscience.

Jubei avait l'impression que leur complicité d'antan était revenue…

Il se prit à jalouser Cid.

C'est lui qui aurait dû être aux côtés de Kazuki, c'était sa main qu'il devait tenir…

Mais il avait promis.

Il se maîtrisa tant bien que mal.

Après tout, qui était-il pour refuser à Kazuki le droit d'être heureux ?

« Jubei ! » dit doucement Kazuki tirant son ami d'enfance de ses noires pensées. « Viens près de moi, je te prie ».

L'homme aux longs cheveux lui fit un signe.

Jubei s'approcha tandis que Cid était retenu par la frêle main de son ami.

« Maintenant, je veux que vous fassiez la paix » déclara l'homme aux clochettes en souriant.

Jubei fit la grimace et il fut cruellement déçu.

C'était donc pour cette raison que Kazuki l'avait appelé à son chevet ?? Pour ça ??

Pour cet homme ??

Et lui dans tout ça ??

Il agit comme une marionnette et serra la main du maître des animaux…

Si cela pouvait faire plaisir à Kazuki…

Il fallait le ménager et Jubei était prêt à tout pour rendre son ami heureux.

#####

La semaine s'écoula assez simplement.

Jubei s'était engagé à payer les dépenses médicales de Kazuki.

Ce dernier l'avait hébergé et aidé quand il était dans le besoin…

De plus, il aimait Kazuki…

Plus que sa propre vie…

Et ce depuis le premier jour qu'il l'avait vu…

Il était prêt à tout pour lui.

Il l'avait juré…

Il était disposé à sacrifier sa vie pour lui…

Si cela pouvait le rendre plus heureux…

Mais pour le moment, il lui fallait du calme.

Il avait besoin de se reposer après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées.

Jubei se mit donc à travailler de nuit dans un bar pour faire face à ses dépenses excessives[C2] et imprévues.

Il arrivait le soir après son travail de fleuristes et amenait à chaque fois un présent : fleurs, chocolats…

Il restait quelque temps pour bavarder.

L'état de Kazuki s'améliorait et il semblait retrouver peu à peu des forces.

Il souriait aussi plus ouvertement.

L'aveugle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps ni de venir plus souvent mais il ne pouvait pas.

Après ses courtes visites, il regagnait le bar où il travaillait pour ne se coucher qu'en début de matinée pour se réveiller quelques heures plus tard.

La semaine touchait à sa fin quand Jubei finit enfin de payer les frais de Kazuki.

Il continua son travail de nuit mais devint fleuriste à mi-temps.

Il venait donc d'avoir fini sa journée quand il décida de rendre visite à Kazuki.

Cette fois-ci, il avait des iris.

Sa patronne l'avait encore une fois taquinée à ce sujet : « Hey bien Jubei !! On ne dirait pas mais tu es romantique !! Cette jeune fille a bien de la chance !! Quand est-ce que tu me la présentes ??? Je veux la connaître !! »

Cela faisait sourire Kakei qui avait de l'affection pour cette ménagère d'une quarantaine d'années au solide sens pratique.

Il décida de faire une surprise à Kazuki et pour une fois il ne frappa pas à la porte.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Cid et Kazuki s'embrasser passionnément !!

Jubei ne dit rien, il referma la porte discrètement puis partit.

Il se sentait trahi.

Il avait tout fait pour rendre Kazuki heureux mais rien n'avait fonctionné.

Cid n'avait eu qu'à venir pour guérir celui qui l'aimait.

Il ne pouvait rien pour Kazuki.

Ce dernier ne l'aimait pas.

Il se sentait jaloux de Cid qui avait tout : Madoka et surtout Kazuki.

Il aurait tout donné pour être à sa place, pour que ce soit lui que Kazuki l'embrasse.

Jubei sentait que les larmes coulaient seules sur son visage, il jeta ses fleurs dans la première poubelle et s'en alla.

Durant le chemin qui le menait vers son appartement, il se mit à réfléchir.

La vie ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, il était bien trop malheureux.

De plus, il savait qu'il resterait un obstacle entre Kazuki et Cid.

Il avait juré de rendre son ami heureux, il était prêt à tout pour ça même à sacrifier son propre bonheur.

Il prit donc une grande décision, ce serait mieux pour lui et pour Kazuki.

Il espérait sincèrement pour son ami que Cid le rendrait heureux car il le méritait.

#####

Le soir tombait quand Ginji et Ban arrivèrent à l'hôpital, ils avaient prévus de ramener Kazuki dans son appartement et de rester jusqu' ce que Jubei rentre du travail.

Tous les deux ignoraient que ce dernier venait juste de passer à mi-temps…

Il avait voulu faire la surprise à tout le monde…

L'homme aux clochettes sourit en les voyant arriver.

Cid était parti depuis quelques temps, il profitait de sa solitude pour lire car il aimait se plonger dans des romans surtout dans des policiers qu'il affectionnait.

Il avait préparé son sac avec ses quelques affaires que lui avait amené Jubei le premier jour.

« Prêt Ka chan ?? » demanda en souriant Ginji. « Tu te sens mieux ?? »

« Oui, je vais mieux… Je voulais vous remercier, c'est aussi grâce à vous. Rentrons, j'ai hâte de revenir chez moi… Je ne supporte plus l'odeur de l'hôpital et je m'ennuie ici » déclara d'un rire cristallin Kazuki.

« Alors en voiture !! » conclu Ban.

Ils montèrent et arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard chez Kazuki et Jubei.

Là, Kazuki ouvrit la porte à ses deux amis et les fit rentrer.

Il les invita à s'asseoir tandis qu'il faisait du thé.

Pendant ce temps, les deux membres des Get Backers posèrent les affaires de leur ami dans sa chambre.

Ginji remarqua sur la petite table de chevet une enveloppe.

Il s'approcha pour regarder et vit le nom de Kazuki.

Intrigué, il montra l'objet à Ban qui fronça aussitôt les sourcils circonspect et inquiet malgré tout.

Il avait reconnu l'écriture de Jubei.

Ils se précipitèrent près de Kazuki pour lui montrer leur trouvaille.

« Une lettre ?? » demanda Kazuki quelque peu inquiet…

Il s'assit par terre et l'ouvrit puis la lu :

« Kazuki,

Tu comptes plus que tout pour moi. Je ne veux que ton bonheur.

Ce n'est pas moi qui te rendrais heureux…

Je m'en suis rendu compte.

J'ai donc décidé de m'en aller.

Tu n'as pas besoin que je m'interpose entre toi et Cid.

Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je saurais me débrouiller.

N'oublie pas : sois heureux !!

Jubei »

Les larmes coulèrent le long de la joue de Kazuki alors qu'il prenait connaissance de la lettre.

Ban et Ginji la lurent, ce que Midou craignait arrivait donc.

Jubei était parti et dieu seul savait où…

A suivre…

Où est parti Jubei ? Que va faire Kazuki ? Quelles sont les relations entre Kazuki et Jubei ?? Vous le serez en lisant le prochain chapitre de Blind.

* * *

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C1] Je crois qu'en ce qui concerne Jubei aveugle l'auteur fait la différence entre Madoka qui ne peut pas se débrouiller seul et Jubei qui semble percevoir des choses. Bref en gros il a des gros problèmes de vue, genre hyper forte myopie mais il n'est pas aveugle… Ce qui explique le surpris, et puis j'ai envie na !!

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C2] Pour ceux qui se posent des questions sur le système médical japonais, voici quelques informations. Il n'y a pas de sécurité sociale comme en France, tous les établissements de soins sont privés comme aux Etats-Unis. Les dépenses de santé –notamment celles de chirurgie, spécialistes et dentistes- coûtent une véritable fortune entraînant de grosses dettes chez les personnes modestes. Je ne sais pas quels sont les soins gratuits, je suppose qu'il y a des mutuels mais il s'agit de quelque chose de très cher comme les études. On a de la chance en France, il faut qu'on se le dise !!


	5. Amours et espoirs

Blind

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Blind – ça vient de l'anglais et ça veut dire aveugle

Source : Get Backers

Disclamer : Je n'ai aucun droits sur la série comme sur le manga. Pourquoi cette question ??

Couple : Jubei X Kazuki // Ban X Ginji / Allusions Shido ou Cid X Kazuki

Dédicace: Pour Valérie

Genre : Pas encore d'idées mais je prends toutes suggestions

Cette fic contient des relations entre hommes, si cela vous gêne, si vous n'aimez pas, je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de poursuivre,,

PS : Cette fic est le 3ème volet de ma petite série de fics sur Get Backers. 1er La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille puis 2ème volet : Encore une mission foireuse !!

Voilà le 3ème volet pour j'espère la plus grande joie des fans

5 – Amours et espoirs

Kazuki relu encore une fois la lettre laissée par Jubei.

« Kazuki,

Tu comptes plus que tout pour moi. Je ne veux que ton bonheur.

Ce n'est pas moi qui te rendrai heureux… Je m'en suis rendu compte. J'ai donc décidé de m'en aller. Il est inutile que je m'interpose entre toi et Cid.

Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je serais me débrouiller.

N'oublie pas : sois heureux !!

Jubei »

Les larmes si mirent à couler sur le visage de Kazuki qui comprenait maintenant à quel point son inattention avait souffrir les gens autour de lui.

Ginji s'assit à côté de son ami pour lire la lettre qu'il repassa à Ban qui alluma une cigarette.

« Pourquoi ?? » finit par dire Kazuki en brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce car tous le monde se sentait gêné et attristé.

Ban s'éclaircit la gorge.

« C'est de ta faute Kazuki !!» cria le brun ce qui attira l'attention de Ginji qui se colla à lui et de Kazuki. « D'après toi, à qui la faute s'il est il parti ? Pourquoi as-tu été aussi stupide pour ne pas remarquer sa douleur ? Tu n'as donc pas compris ses sentiments pour toi ?? »

Kazuki sentit que des larmes coulaient le long de sa figure.

Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer.

Il réalisait enfin la peine qu'avait eu Jubei.

Il lui avait fait tant de mal !!

Oui, il l'avait fait tellement souffrir et ce inutilement.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas su ouvrir les yeux.

Parce qu'il était tellement pris par sa douleur que tout le reste avait été balayé.

Son égoïsme, oui, il s'en rendait bien compte aujourd'hui, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, il s'était coupé du monde, se privant du soutient de la seule personne qui ne l'avait jamais abandonnée.

Sa douleur l'avait submergée et il avait délibérément ignoré les mains tendues vers lui.

Jubei avait toujours été présent pour lui, pour le protéger.

Il s'était occupé de tout : des frais d'hôpitaux, qu'il savait très cher, de l'appartement…

L'aveugle venait le voir chaque jour, même s'il ne parlait pas beaucoup, Kazuki sentait qu'il était là pour lui, avec lui.

Et lui, il n'avait pas prêté attention à ces marques d'affection !!

Il n'avait rien vu !!

Il avait préféré jouer les sourds aveugles alors qu'il avait quelqu'un à ses côtés qui avait juré de le protéger et de l'aimer plus que tout au monde.

Kazuki se maudit pour sa bêtise.

Et aussi pour sa faiblesse.

Oui, il avait été faible.

Parce qu'il avait aimé Cid, parce qu'une part de lui l'aimait encore, il n'avait pas prêté attention à l'aveugle.

Il n'avait pas été suffisamment fort pour rejeter Cid alors qu'il le méritait, il le savait, il s'en rendait compte.

Une partie de lui aimait encore Cid, une autre le détestait pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Enfin une troisième partie avait peur.

Oui, Kazuki était effrayé.

Il se sentait angoissé à l'idée d'être seul, de ne plus être aimé.

C'était pour cela qu'il s'était tant accroché à Cid.

En plus, son ancien amant n'avait pas brisé nettement les ponts.

A chaque fois que Kazuki croyait que leur histoire était terminée, Cid faisait quelque chose d'étrange.

Il se comportait comme s'il était encore amoureux de lui.

Kazuki continua de pleurer.

Ban et Ginji s'en allèrent en fermant la porte doucement, ils comprirent que l'homme avait besoin de réfléchir seul.

En partant ils l'assurèrent quand cas de besoin ils seraient là, qu'il n'avait qu'à les appeler.

Ils ne pouvaient d'être aucune aide pour l'instant…

C'était à lui, et à lui seul, de prendre la décision.

Une décision qui concernerait son avenir.

Assis dans sa chambre, la lettre de Jubei à la main, Kazuki finit par se lever et par ranger machinalement son appartement alors que son esprit vagabondait.

#####

« Kazuki !! Kazuki !! Où te caches-tu ?? » demanda un vieil homme en costume traditionnel en criant à la volée.

Il passa sous un arbre tout en continua à crier le nom de l'héritier de la famille Fuchoin.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait au loin, des feuilles tombèrent de l'arbre.

Jubei, un jeune adolescent au regard bleu rieur et aux cheveux bruns coupés courts, sauta à terre.

Il rattrapa ensuite au vol Kazuki habillé d'une robe de kimono pourpre, comme le voulait la tradition.

Kazuki commença à rire d'un rire cristallin.

« On l'a bien eu ne Jubei ?? » demanda l'adolescent efféminé à son protecteur.

Ce dernier prit un air sérieux. « Tu es sûr que nous avons bien fait ?? Il fallait que tu ailles en cours !! »

« Je n'ai pas envie Jubei !! Allons plutôt nous amuser près de la rivière.

Le jeune homme dont les cheveux commençaient à pousser tira son ami par la main qui le suivit.

Kazuki se rappelait la complicité passée avec Jubei, il avait été son protecteur et l'était encore.

L'homme au visage sévère ne riait pratiquement jamais mais il prenait les choses très à cœur.

On lui avait confié la mission de protéger Kazuki au péril de sa vie, il avait juré de le faire.

Il se conformait à ce qu'il avait juré, à ce qu'il considérait comme sa « mission ».

Kazuki se souvenait de leurs terribles affrontements au cours desquels Jubei ne cessait de se surpasser pour être toujours plus fort, pour être digne de le protéger à tout jamais.

Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues de Kazuki alors qu'il pliait l'une des chemises qu'il avait acheté à l'aveugle dans le but de renouveler sa garde-robe.

Il se souvenait de leur vie d'errance après que les jours tranquilles et heureux dans sa demeure familiale furent réduis en cendre par l'attaque d'un clan ennemi.

Leurs ennemis les avaient pris par surprise.

Ils les avaient attaqués par le feu, bien décidés à purifier la maison entière.

Kazuki avait refusé de s'enfuir seul en laissant sa famille : sa mère, son père, ses frères et ses sœurs seuls face aux dangers.

Mais sa mère avait ordonné, elle l'avait contraint d'obéir.

Il avait dû partir contraint et forcé la mort dans l'âme.

C'était Jubei qui l'avait finalement traîné de force jusqu'au château infini.

Leur fuite avait été terrible.

Ils avaient dû se cacher pendant des jours entiers.

Jubei et lui étaient restés pendant une semaine transis par le froid, à moitié mort de peur et de fatigue.

Mais ils avaient finis par échapper à leurs poursuivants.

Ils étaient en vie, leur complicité les avait sauvés.

Après ces tragiques évènements, ils étaient restés ensemble.

Ils s'étaient soutenus dans ce monde étrange et cruel qu'était le Château infini.

Chacun d'eux s'était entraînés durement afin de survivre, pour se protéger.

Kazuki était devenu fort, Jubei aussi.

Ce dernier, malgré le fait qu'une partie de sa famille soit encore en vie, avait refusé de le quitter. Il l'avait suivi, il était toujours là en cas de problème, pour le protéger…

Oui, Jubei avait toujours été là pour lui.

Kazuki s'en rendit compte, il le réalisait enfin !

Sa présence silencieuse, la chaleur de son souffle, sa douceur lui manquaient.

Il voulait le revoir.

Il était très malheureux.

Jubei lui manquait, il s'en rendait compte maintenant

Jubei était l'homme qui le rendrait heureux !!

Kazuki se leva, il irait voir Ginji et Ban.

Ensembles, ils le retrouveraient et tout irait mieux.

Sa décision était prise, il retrouverait Jubei.

Et ensuite…. Ensuite, ils seraient heureux ensemble.

Kazuki comprenait enfin l'importance qu'avait Jubei dans sa vie.

Il était attiré par lui, il l'avait toujours été…

Cependant, ce n'est que maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, qu'il s'en rendait enfin compte.

Il prenait conscience de tous les liens qui l'unissaient à l'aveugle.

Des liens puissants, qu'aucun ennemi n'avait pu rompre, que le temps n'avait pas coupé mais que lui, par son égoïsme, sa peur de s'engager, avait finalement rompus.

Il se rendait enfin compte de sa bêtise.

Mais il était trop tard.

Kazuki frappa nerveusement le tatami et pleura à nouveau.

Puis il se ressaisit, il se leva et serra les poings fermement.

Il n'allait pas abandonner comme ça !!

Il ne devait pas renoncer.

Pour rien au monde !!

Pas quand il avait enfin compris quelle importance Jubei avait dans sa vie.

Il ferait tout pour réparer ses erreurs et rattraper ensemble le temps passé.

Ils effaceraient les mauvais souvenirs et ils construiraient ensemble quelque chose de solide te durable qui durerait éternellement.

Avant cela, il se décida à aller voir Cid pour régler définitivement le problème avec lui.

#####

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Jubei était parti, il errait depuis sans but.

Il était de nouveau seul.

Personne qui comptait sur lui, personne à protéger, personne à aimer.

La vie était bien cruelle avec lui.

N'avait-il pas assez souffert comme ça ??

Alors qu'il était seul, la nuit tombait, Jubei se demandait où il allait encore passer la nuit.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il dormait dehors à la belle étoile et on pouvait dire que le temps fraîchissait.

Il entendit alors des voix excitées qui raisonnaient de derrière une ruelle.

« Alors, tu nous le donnes ton fric ?? » cria la voix dure et grasse d'un homme.

« Mais j'en ai besoin !! » répliqua une autre voix d'homme que Jubei crut reconnaître. « Vous avez qu'à travailler pour gagner votre vie !! »

« C'est qu'il est drôle le petit gars !! » ria une autre voix masculine grave.

« Il a du cran, il me plaît bien » dit une troisième voix plus froide que les deux premières.

« Laissez-moi !! » dit l'homme agressé.

Soudain Jubei reconnut cette voix, c'était celle de Ken, l'un de ses rares amis.

Il se précipita pour l'aider. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il s'occupa des trois loubards.

Ken cria quand il le reconnut et se précipita dans ses bras avec une joie non feinte.

« Jubei » s'exclama l'homme ravi. « Tu vas bien ?? Quelle heureuse surprise de te voir ici !! Mais que fais-tu ?? »

Ken s'écarta pour observer Jubei, il remarqua tout de suite sa maigreur, ses vêtements déchirés et son air triste et abattu.

« Je vais bien Ken. Que fais-tu à cette heure dans un quartier mal fréquenté ?? » éluda l'aveugle.

« Ma boîte, je suis devenu informaticien, se trouve non loin d'ici. Je devais absolument finir un programme avant ce soir. » expliqua l'homme en lissant son tailleur bleu marine qui lui saillait à ravir.

« Mais Hisoka, ton fils ?? »

« Il va bien. Ma voisine est nourrice, elle le garde. Elle a l'habitude. C'est l'inconvénient quand tu es seul. » avoua contrit Ken. « Tu l'as l'air crevé. Tu veux venir dormir à la maison. Tu es le bienvenue tu sais ?? »

Le brun sourit à l'aveugle qui pensa au début refuser mais la perspective de manger, de prendre un bain, de changer de vêtements et de dormir dans un lit chaud et propre n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« Allez pour me faire plaisir et te remercier de ton aide !» insista l'informaticien en le prenant par la main.

« Si tu y tiens » répondit doucement Kakei. « Allons-y, je te suis. »

Ken entraîna donc Jubei par la main.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'appartement de l'ancien majordome. Le dit appartement se situait dans un groupe d'immeubles plutôt anciens. Le brun frappa à une porte qu'une femme d'âge moyen ouvrit, elle sourit en reconnaissant son vis-à-vis.

« Honda san, vous rentrez tard !! Mais qui est cet homme avec vous ? » demanda la femme en remplaçant ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez.

« C'est l'un de mes amis, il m'a fait une visite surprise, Shinbara san, est-ce que je peux récupérer Hisoka ?? »

« Oui, bien sûr, pauvre bout de chou !! C'est vraiment malheureux que votre femme soit morte, il est si seul » commenta la femme. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le garçon qui se précipita dans les bras de son père.

Ce dernier le fit grimper sur ses épaules, après avoir salué sa voisine, ils repartirent dans l'appartement voisin.

Ken donna des vêtements propres à Jubei et lui indiqua où se trouvait la salle de bains tandis qu'il s'occupait de coucher le jeune Hisoka qui tombait de sommeil.

Le brun qui avait récemment coupé ses cheveux en brosse commença alors à faire la cuisine pour son ami.

Il avait hâte de savoir ce qu'il faisait seul.

Ken avait beaucoup d'affection pour Jubei qui lui avait sauvé la vie alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se suicider. L'aveugle lui avait dit que malgré les peines et les souffrances, la vie méritait quand même d'être vécu.

Se suicider ne résoudrait pas les problèmes mais vivre pourrait peut-être permettre de les résoudre.

Ken avait deviné la détresse de son ami.

Son regard ne mentait pas.

Dans la salle de bains, Jubei se lavait de la tête aux pieds.

Il laissait l'eau couler sur lui, le purifier de toutes ses saletés.

Il aurait aimé que cette eau chasse avec elle tous les malheurs, sa tristesse.

Depuis sa fuite qui datait de deux jours n'arrêtait pas de ruminer les évènements passés.

Il repensa aux longs cheveux de Kazuki et à leur douceur.

Jubei aimait celui qu'il devait protéger depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vu.

Il aimait son regard empli de douceur.

Il donna un coup de poing rageur contre le mur.

Qu'il était stupide de penser à tout cela.

Kakei s'était bien rendu compte qu'il ne serait pas celui qui rendrait Kazuki heureux.

Son cœur appartenait à Cid, même s'il ne l'aimait pas, même si la jalousie le rongeait, il ne pouvait rien contre ça.

Il préférait se retirer plutôt que d'être là à tenir la chandelle.

Il n'avait pas sa place auprès de Kazuki, il l'avait perdu.

Il sortit de l'eau et se sécha. Puis il s'habilla avec les vêtements préparés par Ken.

Ces derniers étaient presque neufs et sentaient bon la lessive.

Il se sécha les cheveux et rejoignit Ken qui préparait à manger.

Sur les insistances de l'ancien majordome, Kakei finit par raconter ce qui lui arrivait.

Ken lui proposa donc de rester aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait.

Jubei voulut refuser au départ mais son ami insista tant et tant qu'il finit par céder.

#####

Jubei vivait donc avec Ken et son fils Hisoka.

Il avait trouvé un emploi à temps partiel comme vendeur et s'occupait aussi beaucoup du fils de son ami.

Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent. Ken se rendit bien vite compte qu'il tombait amoureux inéluctablement du beau brun au regard aveugle.

Sa droiture, son sens du service ne pouvait que plaire au majordome qui avait été exploité sans aucune considération humaine.

Il commença donc à séduire son impassible ami.

Ken insistait pour qu'ils sortent que tous les deux, ils allaient au restaurant, au cinéma…

Il saisissait le moindre prétexte pour le toucher.

Jubei semblait sourd et aveugle aux tentatives de séduction de Ken.

On aurait dit qu'il ne le remarquait pas.

Ken se sentait bouillir, il était de plus en plus épris de Jubei.

Il décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et d'agir.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis devant la télévision tandis qu'Hisoka dormait dans son lit.

Ken regarda Jubei, il s'éclaircit la voix puis commença.

« Dis Jubei » commença l'informaticien.

« Oui ? Ken. » répondit l'aveugle.

« J'aimerais… » débuta le brun en trébuchant sur tous les mots.

Jubei se tourna vers lui, Ken profita de son étonnement pour se pencher vers lui.

Il lui prit par le menton et l'embrassa sur la bouche passionnément.

Jubei bien que surpris au début ne le repoussa pas comme Ken le craignait.

Ce dernier en profita donc pour le prendre dans ses bras et pour lui rouler un patin.

Jubei se laissa aller et se détendit.

Il sentait que Ken lui caressait les cheveux avec amour et une grande gentillesse.

L'aveugle le laissa faire. Il appréciait ce doux contact.

Il imaginait Kazuki lui faire la même chose.

Soudain, il repoussa Ken alors qu'il était rouge comme une tomate.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard de bête blessé et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre tandis que Jubei se mordait les doigts car il avait blessé quelqu'un à qui il tenait.

#####

Pendant ce temps, Kazuki était allé chez Cid qui se prélassait à l'ombre d'un arbre entouré de nombreux animaux comme à son habitude favorite.

En voyant celui qui avait été son amant et celui pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments ambigus, il se leva.

« Kazuki ? » commença le beast master surpris. « Que puis-je pour toi ? ? Que fais-tu là ? »

« Je suis venu pour avoir des explications et mettre les choses au point » commença celui qui magnait les fils. « Il faut que nous parlions. »

Cid le regarda et approuva de la tête. Il se rassit invitant son ami à faire de même.

« Je t'écoute… Je suppose que tu veux parler de ce qui se passe entre… nous deux… »

« C'est exact. Je n'en peux plus… Je souffre trop, j'ai beaucoup supporté de ta part. Je veux savoir… M'aimes-tu toujours ? ? » demanda l'homme aux cheveux longs en une pause dramatique.

Kazuki se rongeait mentalement, il craignait la réponse mais il voulait savoir.

Cid mâchonna un brin d'herbe.

Que répondre ?

Il lui devait la vérité, par respect.

« Oui, je t'aime encore » finit par dire l'homme qui contrôlait les animaux. « Mais c'est différent. Ce n'est plus comme avant »

« Je l'ai remarqué » dit amèrement Kazuki.

« Pardonne-moi Kazuki. Je ne voulais pas jouer de tes sentiments, ce n'est pas ça »

« J'espère bien ! » répliqua aussitôt avec colère le brun aux longs cheveux.

« Une partie de moi t'aime encore… Mais… »

« Oui il y a un mais du nom de Madoka, tu crois que je ne l'ai pas remarqué ? ? Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! ! »

Kazuki se leva furieux, il tapa contre l'arbre faisant tomber des feuilles et s'envoler les oiseaux.

« Je suis désolé Kazuki » reprit Cid en posant la main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Ne me touche pas ! ! » hurla son compagnon. « Je te hais ! ! »

Kazuki s'effondra en larmes à terre.

Pourquoi Cid lui faisait subir cela ? ?

Puis il se releva, il devait faire table rase sur son passé.

Il ne fallait pas se morfondre sur son sort.

Il devait aller de l'avant.

Il n'avait aucun avenir avec Cid qui ne l'aimait plus.

Mais il en avait un avec Jubei, il devait se raccrocher à cet espoir.

« Tout est fini entre nous Cid » déclara d'une voix ferme Kazuki.

Cid hocha la tête.

« Je te souhaite de trouver quelqu'un Kazuki. Quelqu'un qui sera te rendre heureux et te donner l'affection dont tu as besoin. Qui t'aimeras comme tu le mérite » dit Cid.

Kazuki partit sans se retourner, sans un regard en arrière.

Il fallait aller de l'avant, préparer son avenir.

#####

Depuis le baiser de Ken, ce dernier ne disait plus rien.

Jubei sentait un reproche muet dans ses yeux et dans son attitude.

Comprenant la souffrance de son ami, il avait lui aussi été rejeté.

Il savait la tristesse que pouvait engendrer des sentiments non partagés.

Il décida donc de clarifier les choses.

C'était un soir, Ken était rentré très tard de son travail. Jubei avait couché Hisoka et avait préparé à manger pour son ami.

« Tu vas bien Ken ? ? » demanda l'aveugle. « Assied-toi, tu dois avoir faim n'est-ce pas ? ? »

Jubei commença donc à servir Ken puis s'assit en face.

« Ken, je crois que nous avons à parler sérieusement toi et moi » commença en une sorte de préambule le brun aux cheveux courts.

L'informaticien leva les yeux.

Il n'était pas surpris. Il savait que tôt au tard, Jubei aborderai ce problème avec lui.

C'était normal qu'il veuille savoir, qu'il souhaite éclaircir l'embarrassante situation…

« C'est à propos du baiser ? ? ? N'est-ce pas ? ? » demanda quelque peu inquiet Ken qui enchaîna aussitôt « Je ne vais pas te mentir Jubei c'est inutile. De plus, cela ne servirait à rien. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je n'ai jamais voulu me jouer de toi ou de tes sentiments. J'espérais juste… »

« Juste que je finirais par t'aimer et par oublier Kazuki ? ? » demanda Jubei.

Ken approuva d'un hochement de tête.

Jubei se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ken qui la saisit.

Jubei ne la retira pas.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux l'oublier pour l'instant ni t'aimer… Pour l'instant je ne m'en sens pas capable. Il est trop présent pour moi… Il faut me laisser le temps… »

« Cela signifie que tu ne me rejettes pas ? ? » s'enquit Ken avec une lueur d'espoir.

« Non ».

Ken l'embrassa alors pour l'empêcher de continuer.

Il était heureux, Jubei ne le haïssait pas, il ne le rejetait pas.

Il demandait du temps, il lui fallait digérer et oublier.

Jubei se laissa faire. Il appréciait Ken et sa douceur…

Ce dernier en profita pour l'emmener dans sa chambre où ils passèrent la nuit ensemble en amoureux.

#####

Pendant ce temps, Kazuki avait contacté Ban et Ginji avec une nouvelle mission pour les Get Backers.

Une mission qu'il payerait bien sûr, rajouta t-il devant l'air outragé de Midou.

Ils devaient retrouver Jubei.

Les deux amants se mirent donc à la recherche de l'aveugle avec Kazuki.

Après quelques jours d'exploration en vain, ils finirent par trouver une marchande qui avait déjà vu un homme qui pouvait être Jubei.

La vieille marchande ridée comme une pomme et avec un fort embonpoint leur expliqua d'une voix chevrotante : « Je vous assure mes bons messieurs dames » -elle prenait Kazuki pour une femme- Je vous jure ! ! Je l'ai vous cet homme ! ! Il travaille dans une pâtisserie. Je peux vous dire que la patronne a bien augmentée ses ventes depuis qu'il est là. Toutes les jeunes lycéennes viennent le voir. C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt pas mal, j'en ferais bien mon désert ! ! Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe ! ! »

Kazuki fronça les sourcils, il était prêt à se battre pour Jubei, il ne le laisserai pas à ces midinettes et encore moins à cette marchande ! !

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la dite pâtisserie « Au croissant chaud ».

Effectivement, il y avait une queue impressionnante.

La petite équipe prit donc le parti d'attendre que le magasin ferme ou que Jubei parte pour l'aborder.

Quelques heures plus tard, la boulangerie ferma ses portes. Jubei sortit et tomba nez à nez avec Ban, Ginji et Kazuki.

Ce dernier lui sauta dessus très heureux de le retrouver.

L'aveugle profita de ce contact, il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Kazuki malgré son aventure avec Ken.

Il s'en rendait bien compte alors qu'il serrait l'homme de sa vie dans ses bras.

Ban et Ginji les observaient.

Leur tendresse et leur amour réciproque était visible.

Kazuki se serrait contre un Jubei souriant qui lui caressait les cheveux avec une affection plus que visible.

L'aveugle finit par reprendre ses esprits.

« Que faites-vous ici ? ? » demanda t-il.

« D'après toi ? » répliqua Midou agacé parce qu'aucun des deux n'était capable de faire le premier pas envers l'autre.

« Ban ? ? Ginji ? ? »

« Jubei, tu nous as beaucoup manqué. Surtout à Kazuki » précisa le blond en faisant rougir ses amis.

« Jubei, nous sommes venus pour toi » avoua Kazuki rouge.

« Pour moi ? ? » bégaya l'aveugle gêné.

« Il faut te mettre les points sur les i Jubei ? ? » demanda Ban agressif. « Kazuki nous a demandé de te chercher. Tu lui manquais. Et toi, le manieur de fille, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour le lui dire ? ? Et faire ta déclaration pendant que tu y es ? ? »

« Ban ! ! » lui reprocha Ginji.

« Il a raison » avoua Kazuki. « C'est par ma faute que tout cela est arrivé. Je suis désolé Jubei. C'est moi qui ai été aveugle. Pendant ton absence, j'ai compris… J'ai enfin admis et ouvert les yeux. Celui à qui je n'ai cessé de pensé, celui que je tenais à revoir avant tout et à tout prix, cet homme, c'est toi Jubei. »

Kazuki avait prix une teinte rouge cramoisie.

Sur ces faits, Ken qui s'inquiétait de l'absence prolongée de son ami arriva.

#####

L'informaticien vit Jubei et Kazuki enlacés.

Il ne pouvait que l'admettre, ils formaient un couple merveilleux.

Ils allaient si bien ensemble et semblaient se compléter à merveille.

Mais que disait-il ? ?

Il n'avait pas le droit de baisser les bras !!

Pas quand il avait compris ce que représentait Jubei pour lui.

Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui enlève ce bonheur tout neuf.

Il aimait son ami aveugle et il refusait de renoncer à lui.

« Jubei ! ! » l'apostropha Ken en colère mais surtout jaloux de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

L'aveugle reconnut la voix de son amant entre mille.

Il se sépara de Kazuki gentiment et le rejoignit.

« Ken, je pense qu'il faut que nous éclaircissions les choses tous les trois. »

Jubei proposa donc à Kazuki et à Ken de discuter dans un café.

Pour ne pas être en reste, Ginji et Ban décidèrent d'attendre sur une table non loin de là.

#####

« Kazuki, il faut que tu saches. Je ne veux rien te cacher. Ken et moi sommes amants » commença quelque peu brutalement mais franchement l'aveugle.

Ce dernier blêmit.

Jubei l'avait trahi.

La colère le submergea en premier.

Mais qui était-il pour dire ça ? ?

Il avait repoussé Jubei.

La peur le saisit. Se pouvait-il que son ami ne l'aime plus ? ?

« Jubei… Je… » commença Kazuki qui soudain pleura.

La peur de perdre Jubei à nouveau alors qu'il comprenait enfin ses sentiments pour lui prenait la place sur le reste.

Cela balaya tout.

Jubei s'approcha et le consola en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il se mit à lui chuchoter des mots tendres à l'oreille tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux.

Ken vit la scène.

Il comprit ce que cela signifiait.

Il n'y avait aucun espoir pour lui.

Il fallait voir le comportement de Jubei.

C'était celui d'un homme follement et éperdument amoureux.

Kazuki avait son cœur maintenant et pour l'éternité.

Jubei ne pouvait vivre sans lui, il était sa lumière.

L'ancien majordome pouvait le comprendre.

Il savait qu'il était de trop.

Il se leva.

Soudain, il fut arrêté par la main de l'aveugle.

Une main chaleureuse et rassurante.

« Ken ne pars pas. Je n'ai pas fini. » déclara l'aveugle. « Il faut que tu saches que ce qui s'est passé entre nous… J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi. Tu mérites d'être heureux. J'aurais voulu pouvoir t'aimer comme tu m'aimes mais il y a Kazuki »

« Je sais, il est tout pour toi. Je l'ai toujours su » avoua dans un souffle Ken. « Tu n'as jamais cessé de l'aimer. Tu pensais tout le temps à lui. Il a de la chance. J'aimerais être à sa place »

« Ken… » commença Jubei.

« Ce n'est pas la peine » dit l'homme en le coupant, il avait les larmes au bord des yeux.

« Ken » déclara Kazuki à la surprise des deux autres.

L'homme aux longs cheveux força l'informaticien à s'asseoir avec une poigne difficile à imaginer vu sa carrure.

« Je suis désolé. Je sais fort bien ce que c'est que d'aimer et de ne pas voir son amour retourné en échange. Jubei le sait aussi. Je ne sais pas si tu pourras me pardonner un jour. Cependant…. » dit tout à trac Kazuki.

« Cependant ? » interrogea Ken surpris.

Jubei l'était tout autant.

« Je voudrais que tu restes ami avec Jubei. Tu comptes beaucoup pour lui. Je le sens. Nous nous connaissons depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas ressentir ce genre de choses »

Jubei releva la tête et serra Kazuki contre lui.

Il avait deviné qu'il tenait à Ken.

Jubei prit la main de l'informaticien.

« Kazuki a raison. J'ai beaucoup d'affection et d'estime pour toi… Tu es mon ami. Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié, elle a trop d'importance à mes yeux »

« Jubei… Il faut me laisser le temps » finit par dire au bout de quelques minutes Ken en se massant les tempes.

« Promets-moi que nous nous reverrons » insista l'aveugle.

« Je le promets » jura Ken qui plia bagage en saluant les quatre hommes.

Ban et Ginji rejoignirent leurs deux amis attristés car ils avaient fait de la peine à un homme de bien.

« Alors Jubei ? ? Tu lui as dit à Kazuki ? ? » insista Ban en remarquant la légère gêne entre les deux amis.

« Lui dire quoi ? » fit surpris Jubei.

Ban lui fit un clin d'œil et embrassa profondément Ginji devant les clients du café ébahis.

Le blond se laissait faire. Au contraire, il accentuait la pression de son amant contre lui en approfondissant leur baiser et en l'entourant de ses bras.

Jubei comprit. Il prit Kazuki dans ses bras et l'embrassa, ce à quoi répondit fougueusement son ami.

#####

Quelque temps plus tard, Jubei renoua avec Ken qui fricotait avec l'une de ses collègues de boulot très mignonne.

Il semblait s'être remis de cette déception amoureuse.

Kazuki et lui étaient très heureux ensemble.

Ce dernier ne lui avait jamais reproché son incartade.

Il était très heureux et ne cessait de sourire aux anges, pour le plus grand plaisir de Jubei.

Ce dernier aimait son ami et son amant plus que tout.

Ils sortaient très souvent en amoureux et des fois avec Ban et Ginji.

#####

Fin 

J'ai eu du mal à faire ce chapitre, quelle horreur !!

J'espère que cela aura plu à Val et à tous mes chers lecteurs / lectrices ^^

Je vous aime ^^ N'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis ^^


End file.
